Storia (Versione Nuvola Guardiano Vongola Decimo)
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Kisah pertemuan awal Kyouya dengan Fuyuki hingga menjadi kekasih yang terkadang dipenuhi oleh konflik kecil./18OC/Straight!/Fuff!
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano**

 **Storia (Versione Nuvola) by Hikaru Kisekine**

 **Warning:**

 **Maybe OOC, typo, 18OC**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Langit musim semi pagi itu berwarna biru gelap, diikuti dengan awan yang bergerak mengikuti pergerakan angin yang berhembus perlahan. Bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya di sepanjang jalan menuju SMA Namimori yang terletak di belakang gedung SMP. Sengaja dibangun demikian dengan alasan membangun hubungan yang baik antara kakak kelas dengan adik kelasnya –walau beberapa siswa beranggapan kalau alasannya adalah lokasi Namimori yang tak memiliki banyak lahan yang luas untuk membangun gedung SMA di beda lokasi.

Pukul enam pagi, masih terlalu awal untuk berada di sekolah yang akan mengadakan upacara awal semester baru jam setengah delapan pagi nanti. Tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut hitam sepunggung dengan gaya _ponytail_ rendah dengan manik _violet_ sewarna _amethyst_ miliknya yang menatap lekat pohon sakura di hadapannya dengan senyum simpul.

Ia sengaja datang lebih awal karena ia tak ingin terlambat, terlebih karena kondisi kakinya yang tengah terkilir dan mulai membengkak saat ia melihat kondisi pergelangan kaki kirinya pagi tadi. Kondisi kaki kirinya itu dikarenakan tiga hari yang lalu ia tak sengaja berurusan dengan empat orang gadis yang marah padanya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan berguling dari pinggir jalan hingga tepi sungai yang letak tanahnya lebih rendah satu setengah meter dari tempat pejalan kaki.

Sesungguhnya, ia bukanlah tipe yang suka berurusan dengan orang lain. Ini semua terjadi hanya karena ia menyukai seorang pria di kelasnya tahun lalu, mencoba mendekatinya dan ia justru di _bully_ oleh empat gadis yang –menurutnya- menyukai pria yang sama dengannya. Dan ini terjadi terus menerus. Ia tak melawan, tepatnya ia malas melawan. Karena menurutnya hal itu sama sekali tak perlu.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan tersenyum simpul. Tahun ini ia duduk di kelas dua SMA. Tahun lalu, ia sempat menaruh surat berisi perasaannya untuk pria yang disukainya itu di dalam loker sepatu milik pria itu. Walau ia sendiri tak mengharapkan jawaban positif dari yang bersangkutan. Targetnya, tahun ini ia harus bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan lancar tanpa adanya konflik yang berarti.

Kobayashi Fuyuki, siswi dengan rambut hitam lurus sepunggung dengan manik sewarna _amethyst_. Nilai pelajaran pas-pasan dengan beberapa nilai merah –ia akui kalau ia tak begitu baik dalam akademik maupun non-akademik. Kedua orangtuanya tinggal di luar negri karena tuntutan pekerjaan -yang sampai sekarang Fuyuki sendiri tak tahu apa pekerjaan mereka. Mereka bilang, akan menceritakannya saat waktunya tiba.

Ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Pukul enam lewat lima belas menit, masih sangat lama hingga waktu upacara nanti. Ia pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di kawasan sekolah Namimori. Ia suka sakura, tapi di sekolah ini hanya ada satu karena sang Karnivora meminta Kepala Sekolah untuk menebang pohon sakura yang lain. Kalau ia punya keberanian lebih, ia pasti sudah menceramahi sang Karnivora karena alasan konyol dan sifat egoisnya itu.

Di sekolahnya, Fuyuki memiliki dua sahabat, Ruri dan Mao. Sayangnya, keduanya masih berada di luar kota hingga minggu depan. Fuyuki sedikit iri, tapi ia tak mungkin meminta keduanya untuk mengajaknya ikut berlibur 'kan?

Ia juga sama sekali tak memberitahu kondisinya sekarang pada orangtuanya atau kedua sahabatnya itu, walau mereka sering menanyainya lewat _email_ ataupun telepon selama liburan. Alasannya, karena ia tak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Intinya, ia terlalu baik. Bahkan tipe tak tegaan pada orang lain.

Ia menghela nafas ringan mengingat kalau ia akan menjalani hari ini sendiri, tanpa kedua sahabatnya. Dan helaan nafas yang dikeluarkannya itu bertepatan dengan tepukkan bahu pelan yang dirasakannya pada bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh cepat. Dan manik sewarna _amethyst_ miliknya bertemu pandang dengan manik _blue steel_ tajam milik sang Karnivora.

Fuyuki menelan ludahnya panik.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Se-sejak jam enam pagi tadi..." Panik, takut dan canggung, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Fuyuki saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan sang Karnivora yang selalu dihindarinya itu. Hibari Kyouya hanya memberi respon dengan gumaman singkat dan menatap Fuyuki dari atas sampai bawah dengan teliti. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya.

Pandangan Kyouya terhenti tepat pada kaki Fuyuki yang terbungkus kaus kaki hitam sebetis dengan sepatu _pantofel_ coklat. Sebuah kerutan terlihat jelas pada kening Kyouya. Fuyuki yang melihat reaksi berbeda yang dtunjukkan Kyouya pun ikut terbawa suasana dan ikut memandangi Kyouya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Pergelangan kaki kirimu bengkak?" tanya Kyouya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut dan pandangan lurus yang meminta penjelasan. Fuyuki kembali menelan ludahnya takut dan mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Kerutan pada kening Kyouya semakin mendalam. Fuyuki mulai menangkap ekspresi khawatir dari sang Karnivora yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi demikian -walau Fuyuki masih ragu dengan asumsinya.

"Sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan Kyouya dengan manik _blue steel_ miliknya yang menatap lurus manik _amethyst_ milik Fuyuki. Fuyuki mulai gugup ditatap langsung seperti itu, karena ia sendiri jarang melakukan kontak mata secara langsung dengan laki-laki. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tiga hari lalu..." jawab Fuyuki pelan, hampir mirip bisikkan. Kyouya mendengus mendengar jawaban Fuyuki. "Kau mengompresnya?" tanya Kyouya lagi dan dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Fuyuki yang masih menundukkan kepalanya –menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyouya.

"Kau pulang saja."

Fuyuki segera mengangkat kepalanya cepat, terkejut dengan ucapan Kyouya barusan. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku masih bisa ikut upacara awal semester 'kok!" ucap Fuyuki mencoba meyakinkan. Bagaimanapun ia sudah bertekat untuk tetap hadir dalam upacara pagi ini. Kyouya mendengus kasar.

"Dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu? Kakimu bisa hancur jika kau mengikuti upacara awal semester dari awal hingga akhir."

Fuyuki menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan _sarkastik_ yang diucapkan Kyouya dengan aura intimidasi yang mulai dirasakannya. Padahal, ia sama sekali tak merasakan hawa tersebut sejak ia berbicara dengan Kyouya tadi.

Fuyuki masih menundukkan kepalanya, kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kyouya mendengus pelan dan mulai berjongkok membelakangi Fuyuki.

"Naik."

Fuyuki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyouya dengan kerutan jelas di keningnya. Kyouya kembali mendengus kasar.

"Cepat naik atau kuhajar."

Kembali menelan ludahnya dengan panik dan segera mengikuti instruksi sang Karnivora yang kini tengah menggendongnya di punggung. Kyouya mulai berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah –Fuyuki sedikit bersyukur karena ia sudah meletakkan tasnya di kelas barunya.

" _Iinchou_ , kita mau ke mana?" tanya Fuyuki sedikit ragu. Tapi ia harus menanyakan hal itu untuk memastikan kalau tak akan terjadi hal gawat, setidaknya ia masih mau hidup dan tak mau di _gigit_ oleh Karnivora yang tengah membawanya menyusuri lorong lantai satu gedung SMA itu.

"UKS."

Singkat dan padat. Fuyuki mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban itu. Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau Kyouya ingin mengobati kakinya yang terkilir itu. Tapi Fuyuki segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu karena dirasanya sangatlah mustahil untuk orang dengan harga diri setinggi langit seperti Kyouya.

Fuyuki menundukkan kepalanya dan mengistirahatkannya di bahu kiri Kyouya dengan kedua lengannya yang masih melingkar di sekitar leher Kyouya yang kini tengah naik menuju lantai dua. Dan Fuyuki bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma _mint_ dari tubuh Kyouya. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya, mencoba menyingkirkan pikirannya yang mulai merasa nyaman dengan posisinya kali ini. Memejamkan mata sejenak, dan-

"Jangan tidur."

Fuyuki tersentak kaget mendengar suara _bass_ tersebut dan ia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah merah hingga telinga sekarang.

"Kenapa membawaku ke UKS?" tanya Fuyuki tepat setelah Kyouya membuka pintu ruang UKS yang terletak di pojok lorong tantai dua, menyibakkan salah satu tirai putih yang mengelilingi salah satu tempat tidur di sana dan menurunkan Fuyuki di sana. Fuyuki masih menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"Balas budi."

Fuyuki menatap tak percaya akan jawaban yang diberikan Kyouya barusan. Sedangkan Kyouya justru duduk di tepi tempat tidur –tak jauh dari posisi Fuyuki- sambil memainkan ponsel hitamnya. Fuyuki menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengingat kejadian yang pernah dialaminya yang –mungkin- melibatkan Kyouya.

Dan Fuyuki ingat, ia pernah satu kelas dengan Kyouya saat di Taman Kanak-kanak -karena Fuyuki lahir dan besar di Namimori. Seingat Fuyuki, ia sempat berteman dengan Kyouya karena keduanya pernah disuruh untuk membersihkan kelas bersama sepulang sekolah oleh pembina Taman Kanak-kanak saat itu. Ditambah dengan sifat Kyouya yang tak banyak bicara dengan Fuyuki yang sulit bersosialisasi, membuat keduanya dengan mudah akrab saat itu.

Sayangnya, tak lama setelah mereka mulai akrab, Fuyuki pun mengalami penindasan oleh para murid laki-laki yang menjadikannya pelampiasan amarah. Fuyuki sempat dipukuli di kelasnya seusai sekolah –saat itu sekolah sudah sepi- dan ia tak bisa meminta tolong karena tenggorokkannya terasa kering saat itu.

Ia menutup matanya erat. Sekitar sepuluh menit, ia masih menutup matanya dan mendengar berbagai teriakan dari para siswa di sekelilingnya. Dan saat Fuyuki membuka matanya, ia mendapati Kyouya yang berjongkok di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kacau serta beberapa cipratan darah yang menempel pada kausnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, salah satu pembina yang ternyata masih berada di area sekolah datang dan meneyelesaikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Semua kembali seperti semula, kecuali hubungan Fuyuki dengan Kyouya yang sempat akrab saat itu. Kejadian itu membuat keduanya tak pernah bicara secara langsung lagi.

Fuyuki jadi ingat, itu alasan kenapa ia sangat menghindari Kyouya dan alasan kenapa ia sedikit trauma dengan perkelahian. Ia menatap Kyouya yang masih duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan ponsel dengan ekspresi dinginnya itu.

 _Sudah lama sejak kejadian itu, dan ia mengingatnya... Tunggu, saat itu ia menghajar para siswa itu untuk melindungiku 'kan? Berarti aku yang salah karena sudah menjauhinya yang mencoba melindungiku? Ah, aku harus minta maaf. Aku juga harus berterima kasih karena sudah membawaku ke UKS. Kurasa hampir dua belas tahun sejak kejadian itu... Dan ia..._

"Hoi."

Lamunan Fuyuki buyar seketika saat Kyouya menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan wajah Fuyuki –sukses membuat Fuyuki memerah karena ia melamun sambil tetap menatap Kyouya yang tadi tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

"Kau tetap di sini."

Kyouya berdiri di hadapan Fuyuki sambil memberi perintah tersebut. Fuyuki mengerut tak senang mendengarnya. Kyouya yang mengetahui ketidaksetujuan dari ekspresi Fuyuki hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Aku akan memberi alasan pada _Sensei_ nanti."

"Bukan itu."

Kyouya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Fuyuki dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat –menunggu Fuyuki melanjutkan ucapannya itu. Tapi Fuyuki justru menundukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan matanya yang tak fokus –jika Kyouya tak salah dengan penglihatannya, ia rasa wajah Fuyuki tengah memerah tipis sekarang.

"K-kau akan datang lagi nanti?"

Kyouya menatap Fuyuki dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan mendengar kalimat yang menurutnya sedikit ambigu itu. Karena Kyouya tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Fuyuki segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyouya yang tengah menatapnya dengan kerutan bingung. Fuyuki menggembungkan pipinya gemas.

"Setelah upacara nanti, apa kau bisa datang lagi ke sini?" tanya Fuyuki lagi, mencoba menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya. Ia yakin, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah Kyouya. Wajah Fuyuki kembali memanas lagi. Ingatkan Fuyuki untuk berhati-hati dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Rasanya, pemuda itu tak begitu bagus untuk jantungnya.

"Sejak kapan kau se _agresif_ ini?"

Wajah Fuyuki memerah sempurna sekarang, hingga telinga. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang sekarang. Fuyuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sedangkan Kyouya masih menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus sebelum mulai mengacak surai hitam milik Fuyuki, membuat sang empunya surai menutup matanya sejenak.

"Kuusahakan."

Sepertinya, ia akan segera melupakan pria yang pernah ia kirimi surat cinta di akhir semester lalu. Wajahnya kembali memanas sekarang, terlebih karena Kyouya tersenyum tipis sekarang.

 _Ah, kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau ia tampan..._

Oke, Fuyuki mulai melantur sekarang.

"Jadi, kau tetap di sini. Jangan keluar ruang UKS."

Fuyuki mengangguk singkat mengiyakan perintah Kyouya. Kyouya menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kembali mengacak surai hitam Fuyuki dan segera meninggalkan ruang UKS tanpa mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan Fuyuki yang kini wajahnya semakin memanas.

Ia merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dengan sebuah garis berwarna ungu tua pada tepinya itu, membuka _flip_ nya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu untuk kedua sahabatnya, Ruri dan Mao. Ia segera melepas sepatunya dan kaos kakinya, lalu segera berbaring di tempat tidur yang didudukinya sejak tadi.

Tak lama, ia pun mendapatkan balasan dari kedua sahabatnya di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Pertama, ia membuka _email_ dari Mao. Dan wajahnya kembali memanas.

 **Itu berarti ia perhatian dan selalu memperhatikanmu 'kan? Kurasa kau harus segera melupakan Toushiro. Menurut penjelasanmu, kupikir ia lebih baik dari Toushiro yang disukai banyak wanita itu. Boleh aku tahu namanya? :3**

Fuyuki membalas _email_ dari Mao dengan wajahnya yang masih menyisakan semburat tipis pada kedua pipinya itu.

 **Entahlah, aku tak yakin... Ya, akan kudengarkan saranmu itu. Mengenai namanya... tidak. Untuk sekarang, aku tak bisa memberitahu namanya.** _ **Gomen ne  
**_

Selesai membalas email dari Mao, ia pun mulai membuka _email_ dari Ruri. Matanya membulat sempurna membaca _email_ dari Ruri yang terkesan terlalu _blak-blakkan_.

 **Kau menyukainya. Atau mungkin cinta? Itu jawabanku! Menurut ceritamu, ia sepertinya pria yang baik. Sebaiknya, kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum kau keduluan oleh wanita lain. Jadi, minggu depan kita bisa** _ **triple date**_ **dengan Mao~ w/**

Oke, Fuyuki lupa kalau Ruri dan Mao sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan ia lupa kalau Ruri sedikit _over_ mengenai cerita cinta. Jadi ia maklum dengan balasan _email_ dari Ruri yang terkesan terlalu terbuka itu. Fuyuki tersenyum simpul dan mulai mengetikkan balasannya pada Ruri.

 **Entahlah, yang pasti ia pernah menolongku dulu. Mengenai kepribadiannya, aku tak berani langsung menganggapnya baik –walau ia sudah menolongku pagi ini. Kau akan tahu alasanku tak mau langsung menarik kesimpulan mengenai sikapnya jika kau tahu orangnya nanti ...**

 **Menyatakan perasaan? Ruri-** _ **chan**_ **, menurutku dia bukanlah tipe pria yang disukai oleh banyak siswi. Jadi, aku tak akan terburu-buru mengenai itu. Termasuk dalam menyatakan perasaan –setidaknya sampai aku sadar akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. Jadi, tunggu saja yaa~ :3**

Hembusan nafas pelan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, ia segera melipat ponsel _flip_ nya setelah selesai membalas kedua email dari sahabatnya itu, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya dan mulai mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

* * *

Jam satu siang, para siswa sekolah Namimori pun sudah mulai pulang satu-persatu. Termasuk lorong lantai dua gedung SMA. Hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ cepak dengan sebuah plester di hidungnya yang tengah berjalan di belakang pemuda berambut hitam dengan _gakuran_ yang disampirkan di bahunya.

Sasagawa Ryohei –pemuda berambut silver yang baru saja resmi menjadi siswa kelas satu SMA Namimori itu- menatap Kyouya yang berjalan di hadapannya dengan langkah tegapnya. Kening Ryohei berkerut bingung. Pagi tadi, ia mendapat _email_ dari Kyouya yang memintanya untuk bertemu selesai pertemuan klub tinju. Dan ia bertemu dengan Kyouya tadi di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua, hingga ia berakhir mengikuti Kyouya yang meminta bantuannya.

Dalam benaknya, ia sendiri penasaran dengan hal apa yang akan diminta Kyouya. Karena menurut Ryohei, pria dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Kyouya tak akan pernah meminta bantuan pada orang lain.

"Memang, kau mau minta bantuan apa?" tanya Ryohei setelah dirinya dan Kyouya berhenti di depan pintu ruang UKS. Kyouya membuka pintu ruang UKS dalam diam dan mulai berjalan menuju salah satu tirai yang menutupi salah satu tempat tidur di sana. Menyibakkannya dan menghampiri sosok gadis yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur bersprei putih di sana. Ryohei terdiam.

Ia berjalan mengikuti Kyouya dan berdiri di hadapan gadis yang kini terbaring dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Ryohei diam menatap wajah gadis tersebut lekat.

"Berhenti memandanginya."

Lamunan singkat Ryohei pecah seketika. Ia menatap Kyouya yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. _Ah, dia cemburu 'ya?_ , batinnya singkat. Rasanya Ryohei ingin menyeringai menyadari hal itu.

"Tugasmu di sini."

Ryohei mengikuti arah pandangan Kyouya. Dan mendapati bengkak pada pergelangan kaki sebelah kiri. Ia berjalan mendekati area kaki tersebut dan mulai mengeluaran _flame_ miliknya dari _Vongola Gear -_ yang selalu dibawan _ya-_ yang keluarkannya dari dalam tasnya. Perlahan, ia pun mulai mendekati area bengkak tersebut dan membiarkannya selama beberapa saat hingga area bengkak tersebut kembali ke kondisi semula.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Ryohei setelah selesai menyembuhkan bengkak tersebut. Ia menatap Kyouya yang sepertinya tengah sibuk berpikir. Hingga Kyouya menarik kursi yang berada di dekat tempat tidur –di sisi yang berlawanan dengan posisi Ryohei berdiri- dan mulai menunjuk lengan atas sebelah kiri dekat bahu. Ryohei berjalan mendekati posisi Kyouya dan mulai menaikkan sedikit lengan seragam Fuyuki.

"Memar?" Ryohei sedikit _shock_ melihat luka memar yang kebiruan di area lengan atas dekat bahu tersebut. Ia menatap Kyouya meminta penjelasan. Ia rasa, luka pada pergelangan kaki dan lengan itu bukanlah kecelakaan. _Apa Kyouya yang membuat luka memar dan bengkak itu?_ , batinnya mencoba menebak alasan di balik luka tersbut.

Kyouya mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi Ryohei dan sukses menarik perhatian Ryohei padanya. " _Bullying_." Mulut Ryohei membentuk huruf 'o' setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Setelahnya, ia pun kembali mengeluarkan _flame_ pada _Vongola Gear_ miliknya dan memulai proses penyembuhan pada luka memar itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ryohei setelah ia selesai menyembuhkan luka memar tersebut dan segera memasukkan _Vongol Gear_ nya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya –karena ia berniat langsung pulang setelah ini. Kyouya hanya bergumam singkat sebagai jawaban dan mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Di saat yang sama, Fuyuki mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengubahnya menjadi posisi duduk sambil menatap Ryohei dan Kyouya secara bergantian dengan pandangan sayu.

"Akh... dia sudah bangun!" pekik Ryohei dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Sedangkan Kyouya hanya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil menatap Fuyuki lurus –menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari Fuyuki.

"Upacaranya?" Fuyuki bergumam sekilas dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut mencoba menormalkan pandangan matanya yang masih sedikit buram. "Sudah selesai sejak tadi," jawab Kyouya seperlunya dan diikuti dengan anggukkan Ryohei.

Fuyuki pun segera menurunkan kakinya dan segera memasang kaus kakinya serta sepatunya untuk segera pulang. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari kalau bengkak akibat terkilir di kaki kirinya telah sembuh. Dan ia juga sudah tidak merasakan nyeri pada lengan kiri bagian atasnya yang memar akibat tiga hari lalu karena kejadian yang sama. Ia diam dan menatap Kyouya serta Ryohei bergantian –meminta penjelasan.

Sayangnya, Ryohei hanya membalas tatapan Fuyuki dengan senyum lebar, sedangkan Kyouya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Alis Fuyuki bertaut serius.

"Sebaiknya cepat. Aku mau menutup gerbang depan."

Fuyuki pun segera mempercepat gerakannya sedangkan Ryohei justru tertawa lepas sambil membuka pembicaraan dengan Kyouya yang sama sekali tak dipahami Fuyuki.

"Ah, terima kasih karena sudah menyembuhkan kaki dan lenganku," ucap Fuyuki dengan senyum simpul setelah ia selesai mengenakan sepatunya dan sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Dan dibalas senyum lebar oleh Ryohei dan anggukkan singkat dari Kyouya.

"Oh ya, tasku," gumam Fuyuki pelan setelah sadar kalau tasnya masih ia tinggal di kelasnya. Sedangkan Ryohei justru menunjuk ke arah meja kecil yang ditelakkan di samping tempat tidur Fuyuki, di mana ada sebuah tas sekolah di sana. Mata Fuyuki terbelalak sejenak.

"Kyouya membawanya tadi," jelas Ryohei dengan cengiran lebar, sedangkan Kyouya hanya mendengus kasar. Fuyuki tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Ah, aku duluan 'ya! Ada perlu!" ucap Ryohei sedikit memekik dan segera meninggalkan ruang UKS, meninggalkan Fuyuki dan Kyouya yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Fuyuki melirik ke arah Kyouya melalui ekor matanya dan mendapati Kyouya tengah mengecek ponsel hitam miliknya. Ia kembali menelan ludahnya saat mulai merasakan panas yang kembali menjalari wajahnya itu.

"Melamun, heh?"

Pecah lagi. Fuyuki hanya menanggapi pertanyaan retoris Kyouya yang disertai seringai itu dengan gelengan cepat. Rasanya ia malu sekarang. Terlebih setelah didapati menatap seseorang secara langsung seperti tadi.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Kyouya dengan senyum –yang menurut Fuyuki terlihat sedikit arogan. Fuyuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai balasan dan di balas dengusan geli dari Kyouya. Wajah Fuyuki sukses memerah lagi.

"A-ano... kau ingat kejadian saat di Taman Kanak-kanak dulu?" tanya Fuyuki sedikit canggung –walau ia masih berusaha menatap langsung mata Kyouya. Kyouya menatapnya lurus, lalu mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang saat itu," ucap Fuyuki pelan sambil menunduk dengan pandangan mata tak fokus. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat sekarang.

Kyouya hanya mendengus singkat. Berjalan mendekati Fuyuki yang berdiri satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Berhenti di hadapan Fuyuki yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya itu dan segera mengangkat dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Reaksi Fuyuki di luar dugaannya. Karena wajah Fuyuki memerah sempurna sampai telinga.

Keduanya masih diam dalam posisi tersebut. Sedangkan otak Fuyuki mulai meminta tubuhnya untuk segera keluar dari ruang UKS, tapi di sisi lain ia ingin terus berada di posisi ini. Ia yakin, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Dan jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada Ruri, -gadis yang gila akan hal percintaan itu- pasti akan segera berteriak histeris.

"Kau tahu, tindakanmu barusan termasuk tidak sopan." Fuyuki menelan ludahnya susah payah setelah mendengar suara rendah milik Kyouya, jantungnya kembali terpacu cepat. "Kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu. Bukan mengalihkan pandangan dari lawan bicaramu," lanjut Kyouya santai dan masih menatap lurus manik sewarna _amethyst_ milik Fuyuki.

"A-akan kuusahakan..." balas Fuyuki tergagap karena detak jantung dan suhu panas yang masih menjalari wajahnya. Kyouya tersenyum sekilas, membuat Fuyuki diam saat melihat senyum itu. Lalu berbalik dan berdiri di ambang pintu ruang UKS yang telah dibukanya. Fuyuki menatap Kyouya dalam diam.

"Kau mau pulang atau kukunci di dalam sekolah?"

Tersentak sejenak sebelum mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyouya yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

Hari pertama ia memasuki awal semester di kelas dua SMA. Pertemuan singkat yang membuatnya merasakan debaran dan suhu panas pada wajahnya yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Rasanya, ia ingin segera bercerita secara langsung pada Ruri dan Mao mengenai pengalamannya hari itu. Dan ia pun tak sabar menunggu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Saya balik lagi di fandom ini! Fic ini sebenarnya menjadi awal pertemuan Kyouya dengan Fuyuki yang sempat sedikit dibahas di fic Problem. Bisa dibilang semacam cerita mereka hingga bisa menjadi kekasih. Kejadian ini terjadi satu tahun setelah kejadian di Future Arc. Jadi settingnya setelah semua Arc dalam komik selesai. Kiranya, hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca!~ Kritik dan saran diterima! :)**


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano**

 **Storia (Versione Nuvola Guardiano Vongola Decimo) by Hikaru Kisekine**

 **Warning:**

 **Maybe OOC, typo, 18OC**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hari kedua diawal semester baru di kelas dua SMA. Fuyuki menyambut hari tersebut dengan debaran di jantungnya dan suhu panas yang dirasakan pada wajahnya. Ini akibat kejadian kemarin. Entah kenapa, ia merasa berdebar-debar dan menanti-nantikan hari ini akan datang.

Ia datang di jam yang sama dengan kemarin, jam enam pagi. Bukan dengan alasan khusus, hanya ingin menemui sang Karnivora –yang diduganya selalu melakukan patroli pagi di gedung SMP dan SMA. Tas sekolahnya sudah ia letakkan di dalam kelasnya yang masih kosong. Dan ia segera ke depan satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di gedung SMA.

Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba merasakan angin yang perlahan berhembus menyapu rambutnya yang diikat _ponytail_ rendah. Tenang dan nyaman, ia menyukai suasana ini. Dan ia ingin merasakan perasaan ini untuk satu semester ke depan.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan setelah beberapa saat ia memejamkan matanya. Lamunan singkat yang sempat memenuhi pikirannya itu buyar ketika ia merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia menoleh perlahan dan menadapati Kyouya menatapnya dengan kerutan jelas di keningnya.

"Apa alasanmu datang pagi?"

Fuyuki terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu menatap lurus Kyouya sambil memberikan kotak bekal hitam yang dipegangnya pada Kyouya. Pemuda dengan iris _blue steel_ itu hanya bisa diam menatap kotak bekal hitam di tangannya dengan Fuyuki bergantian. Sedangkan Fuyuki hanya tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Ucapan terima kasih."

Kerutan terbentuk di kening Kyouya kala ia mendengar jawaban dari Fuyuki. Menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Yang ditatap hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Kyouya yang di luar dugaan itu.

"Terima kasih untuk kejadian kemarin dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku saat kanak-kanak dulu," jelas Fuyuki dengan senyum simpulnya dan manik sewarna _amethyst_ miliknya yang menatap lurus Kyouya yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sudah ucapkan terima kasih kemarin," balas Kyouya dengan senyum miring dan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat –merasa tak puas dengan jawaban dari Fuyuki yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Tapi, aku merasa tak enak padamu jika hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Jadi aku buatkan bekal untukmu," ucap Fuyuki mencoba menjelaskannya. Kyouya masih menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau tak suka makanan rumahan?" Kyouya menggeleng sebagai jawaban singkat.

"Bukan itu. Kau berlebihan," ucap Kyouya diikuti helaan nafas. Fuyuki hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan –sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan yang didapati.

"Setidaknya, tolong terima untuk hari ini saja," ucap Fuyuki mencoba membujuk Kyouya yang masih terlihat ragu. "Baiklah, aku akan membawanya pulang jika kau tak mau," lanjut Fuyuki menyerah. Karena ia tahu, membujuk Kyouya yang pada dasarnya keras kepala itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Hari ini saja."

Dan senyuman Fuyuki mengembang dengan sendirinya setelah ia mendengar ucapan Kyouya. Walau ia mendapatkan penolakan di awal, setidaknya bekal buatannya diterima juga oleh Kyouya.

"Mereka tidak melakukannya lagi 'kan?" tanya Kyouya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Entah kenapa, di mata Fuyuki, Kyouya terlihat khawatir padanya sekarang. Lagi, jantungnya kembali berdebar tak karuan. Ia menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dan dibalas helaan nafas lega dari Kyouya.

Apa Fuyuki boleh berharap lebih?

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Aku akan mengambil kotak bekalnya setelah pulang sekolah. _Jaa_ ~"

Dan Fuyuki segera meninggalkan Kyouya yang masih terdiam di posisinya sambil menatap kotak bekal di tangannya dalam diam.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Para siswa segera bersiap untuk pulang, sedangkan para guru segera meninggalkan ruang kelas. Tiap lorong yang pada awalnya sepi karena jam pelajaran pun segera terisi penuh oleh para siswa yang bergegas untuk pulang atau datang ke ruang klub mereka.

Fuyuki segera memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Bersiap untuk menemui Kyouya di ruangannya. Hanya untuk mengambil kotak bekalnya –walau Fuyuki lebih tertarik untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyouya.

Seorang pria berdiri di samping meja Fuyuki, ia menoleh dan mendapati Toushirou –pemuda yang pernah disukainya di semester lalu- tengah berdiri di samping mejanya dengan wajah bersalah. Fuyuki bisa menebak apa yang akan segera dikatakan oleh Toushirou. Lagipula, ia sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Mengenai suratmu itu, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Pemuda di hadapannya itu tersenyum canggung sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Fuyuki dengan manik _hazel_ miliknya. Fuyuki tersenyum simpul. " Tak apa. Aku tahu 'kok," balas Fuyuki singkat dan segera menyampirkan tas sekolahnya itu di bahu kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan 'ya. Toushirou- _san_ ," ucap Fuyuki singkat dan segera meninggalkan kelasnya, meninggalkan Toushirou yang masih berdiri di posisinya sambil menatap kepergian Fuyuki.

* * *

Gadis itu melangkah menyusuri lorong lantai dua yang mulai lengang. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat di dekat tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai satu dengan lantai dua, karena ia melihat empat orang yang sempat berurusan dengannya empat hari lalu. Segerombolan gadis yang membuat kakinya terkilir dan mendapat memar pada lengan atas sebelah kirinya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Penyihir?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berambut coklat kepirangan sebahu dengan nada bicara mengejek. Fuyuki menghela nafas pelan.

"Bisa cepat sedikit? Aku ada keperluan dengan seseorang sekarang." Sejujurnya, jika ia tak berjanji pada Kyouya untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah, ia tak akan terburu-buru seperti ini. Walau dirinya sendiri mengakui kalau ia hanya ingin segera menemui Kyouya.

Keempat gadis itu berbisik perlahan mendengar ucapan Fuyuki, hingga akhirnya mereka tertawa dengan lantang hingga suara mereka menggema di lorong lantai dua yang kini mulai sepi. Fuyuki memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Keperluan? Dengan pria mata keranjang 'ya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang kemerahan sepunggung dengan senyum mengejek. Fuyuki mendengus.

"Langsung saja, kalian mau apa?" tanya Fuyuki langsung ke intinya, karena saat ini ia sedang diburu waktu. Ia tak mau berakhir di ruang ICU Rumah Sakit hanya karena ia telat menemui sang Karnivora hingga berakhir dihajar. Fuyuki masih sayang nyawa, jadi ia harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini secepatnya.

"Toushirou." Fuyuki langsung paham dengan maksud keempat gadis itu, setelah salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan nama itu. Ah, empat hari lalu ia juga terlibat perkelahian kecil hanya karena hal ini. Walau sekarang ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan pria itu.

"Jujur saja, aku sudah tak tertarik dengannya. Jadi, kalian bisa mendekatinya lagi sesuka kalian. Aku tak akan mengganggu. Minggir."

Keempat gadis itu saling berhadapan dan mulai berbicara melalui kontak mata, lalu keempatnya pun tertawa sarkastik dengan lantang –lagi. Fuyuki memutar kedua manik _amethyst_ miliknya dengan rasa malas karena keempat gadis di hadapannya ini hanya menghalang-halanginya saja.

" _Kimi-tachi_."

Tawa keempat gadis itu terhenti setelah suara rendah itu terdengar. Fuyuki segera menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Kyouya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sepasang tonfa yang sudah siap untuk diayunkan. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya gugup, sedangkan keempat gadis itu sudah pergi entah ke mana karena takut pada sang Karnivora.

Kyouya mendengus setelah keempat gadis itu pergi saat melihatnya, setidaknya ia tak akan membuang banyak energi hanya untuk berurusan dengan para gadis itu. Sedangkan Fuyuki masih sibuk menatap Kyouya dalam diam. Kyouya yang merasa ditatap pun balas menatap Fuyuki, membuat gadis itu kembali memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dengan panik. Membuat kekehan kecil kembali meluncur dari mulut Kyouya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mudah gugup?" Fuyuki memajukan bibirnya tak terima dengan pertanyaan Kyouya yang menurutnya itu sangat menyindir dirinya itu. "Masih takut?" Fuyuki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyouya yang menatapnya lurus dengan senyum tipis. Fuyuki menggeleng sebagai respon dan dibalas helaan nafas lega oleh Kyouya.

"Kotak bekalmu ada di ruanganku," ucap Kyouya seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua –menuju ruangan yang diinvasi secara pribadi oleh Komite Disipliner. Fuyuki pun mengikuti langkah Kyouya yang berlawanan arah dengan letak kelasnya itu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Fuyuki membuka suara seraya berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyouya yang sudah berjalan di depannya itu. Fuyuki mencoba membaca ekspresi Kyouya dari belakang –walau hanya terlihat separuh dari wajah Kyouya karena posisi Fuyuki yang sedikit tertinggal langkahnya dari Kyouya. Dan Fuyuki rasa, Kyouya tengah menyeringai sekarang.

"Kau kurang memasukkan garamnya."

Manik Fuyuki membulat, kedua kakinya kembali mempercepat langkahnya dan ikut berhenti setelah Kyouya berhenti di depan ruang Komite Disipliner yang letaknya di gedung SMP. Sejauh yang ia ingat, rasa bekal yang ia buat sudah sempurna, apa lidahnya yang bermasalah?

Kyouya membuka pintu ruangan dan segera memasukinya diikuti Fuyuki yang mengekor di belakangnya. Manik _amethyst_ milik Fuyuki mulai memandang seluruh sudut ruangan. Sedangan Kyouya justru menghampiri meja yang terletak di depan sebuah jendela yang cukup besar dan mengambil kotak bekal hitam milik Fuyuki itu.

Ia menghampiri Fuyuki dan segera mengembalikkan kotak bekal tersebut. Fuyuki mengambilnya dengan senyum simpul. Jujur saja, ia sangat senang karena Kyouya mau mengambil bekal buatannya. Terlebih, kotak bekal yang dipegangnya itu terasa ringan –berarti Kyouya menghabiskan isinya 'kan?

"Besok perlu kubawakan bekal lagi?" tanya Fuyuki sedikit berharap dan dibalas anggukkan singkat dengan senyum tipis oleh Kyouya. Ah, sepertinya Fuyuki mulai mengerti maksud tingkah Ruri yang berlebihan saat sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta. Ia akui, ia sangat senang sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

Fuyuki mengangguk singkat. Senyum manis masih terlihat di wajahnya. Ah, ingatkan ia untuk mengingat perasaan ini.

* * *

Langit yang gelap ditaburi oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang. Jalan-jalan kota yang dipenuhi oleh para pejalan kaki. Tentunya, kota Namimori masihlah sibuk saat jam delapan malam.

Fuyuki yang berada di dalam kamarnya –dengan posisi tubuh terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya itu- hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu –selesai ia mandi- ia mengirim _email_ pada Ruri dan Mao mengenai apa saja yang dialaminya selama satu hari itu. Dan balasan dari Ruri –yang pertama sampai ke ponselnya- sukses membuat wajah Fuyuki memerah sempurna.

 **Ah~ Yuki-** _ **chan**_ **! Aku jadi ingin menemui lelaki yang kau ceritakan itu! Ia menolongmu lagi 'kan? Berarti ia memperhatikanmu 'kan? Aw~~ Sepertinya kau harus segera menyampaikan perasaanmu itu, Yuki-** _ **chan**_ **!~ w/**

Fuyuki hanya bisa memutar kedua maniknya saat menghadapi sikap Ruri. Ia pun segera mengetikkan balasannya dan segera mengirimnya pada Ruri.

 **Kau sering bertemu dengannya 'kok! Hanya saja, aku belum dekat dengannya saat itu... Memperhatikan? Menurutku kejadian tadi hanya kebetulan... Dia 'kan sering berkeliling gedung sekolah. Sayangnya, aku akan tetap menahan itu sampai situasinya pas. :)**

Berikutnya, ia pun segera membuka _email_ dari Mao yang baru sampai sesaat setelah ia selesai mengetikkan balasan untuk Ruri tadi. Fuyuki hanya bisa tersenyum getir disertai semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

 **Hee? Serius? Dia menolongmu lagi? Berarti itu sudah pasti ia menyukaimu 'kan? Sebaiknya kau cepat menyatakan perasaanmu! Nanti keburu ia bosan dan membuangmu 'loh! :p**

Oh, tahukah Mao, kalau saat ini Fuyuki sedikit kehilangan harapannya pada Kyouya hanya karena balasan itu? Fuyuki menghela nafas lelah dan mulai mengetikkan balasan _email_ untuk Mao.

 **Serius. Tidak, aku tak bisa menyimpulkan demikian! Terlebih jika mengingat sifat aslinya itu! Bosan?! Kau serius? Pria bisa bosan? Akh... Akan kupikirkan saranmu itu... =3=a**

Fuyuki pun berguling di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia akui, ia sedikit setuju dengan usulan Mao. Masalahnya, ia terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Terlebih, jika mengingat sifat Kyouya di depan publik yang sama buasnya dengan singa. Tentunya, hal ini membuatnya ragu dan takut untuk ditolak –atau dihajar.

Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya diikuti helaan nafas perlahan. Sebelum nafasnya tercekat karena ingatannya akan pekerjaan rumahnya yang belum ia selesaikan. Ia pun segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju meja belajarnya, membuka buku pelajaran sastranya dan menemukan yang ia cari.

 _Pekerjaan Rumah!_

 _Buatlah sebuah puisi dengan tema tertentu yang terdiri dari tujuh paragraf. Bait per paragrafnya bebas. Kumpul hari Jum'at!_

Oh ini dia. Fuyuki mendesah kesal dan sedikit mengacak rambut panjangnya yang kini ia urai. Ia akui kalau ia tak pandai dalam akademik -maupun non-akademik. Jadi, ia sendiri tak yakin kalau ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas puisinya itu. Terlebih, tujuh paragraf. Ah, dan sepertinya pekerjaan rumahnya kali ini akan sedikit menyita waktunya. Lagipula, kenapa para _sensei_ sudah memberikan pekerjaan di awal semester baru? Entahlah, Fuyuki sendiri masih tak tahu jawabannya.

Ia memutar bola matanya malas. Jika menyita waktunya, berarti ia akan jarang bertemu dengan Kyouya karena ia harus segera menemukan tema dan isi dari puisinya. Ia kembali mengacak surainya dengan gemas serta rasa frustasi yang mulai menjalari dirinya.

Gerakkan tangannya terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Seingatnya, Kyouya tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran. Sepertinya ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada para guru. Untuk memastikan, apakah Kyouya tak ikut karena ancaman atau karena hal lain. Setelah ia memastikan hal itu, ia akan segera memfokuskan dirinya untuk tugasnya itu.

Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ah, ia 'kan masih dapat bertemu dengan Kyouya –karena Kyouya menyetujui untuk memberikannya bekal lagi esok. Terlebih, besok ia akan tahu sedikit lagi tentang Kyouya.

Perasaannya yang semakin jelas seiring waktu bergulir. Menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter ini selesai! Oh ya, ini hanya fic buatan saya. Jadi wajar kalau denah sekolah Nami-chuu saya rubah sedikit untuk kelancaran (?) fic. Fic ini juga bahasnya satu hari yang dilalui Fuyuki untuk satu chapter. Untuk ide puisi, saya dapet inspirasi dari salah satu fic dari fandom yang sama. Tapi puisi yang saya tulis asli ide saya 'kok. Sekian dan terima kasih! Saran dan kritik di terima! :)**


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano**

 **Storia (Versione Nuvola Guardiano Vongola Decimo) by Hikaru Kisekine**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, maybe OOC, fluff, 18OC**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hari ketiga di awal semester, pagi yang sama cerahnya dengan hari sebelumnya. Angin musim semi pun masih berhembus lembut pagi itu. Beberapa burung pun mulai terbang ke berbagai arah sambil bersiul riang.

Lagi, Fuyuki berdiri di posisi yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini rambutnya yang sepunggung itu diikat dua rendah. Setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha rapi. Karena Ruri –salah satu sahabatnya- pernah dipanggil ke ruang Komite Disipliner hanya karena rambutnya yang panjang diurai. Katanya 'sih karena penampilan Ruri juga tak mengikuti peraturan. Fuyuki akui, rok seragam yang dipakai Ruri itu lebih pendek dari peraturan yang ada.

Kali ini ia berada di sana bukan dengan alasan khusus seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati angin pagi di musim semi. Menikmati suasana damai dan tentram yang tercipta di pagi itu. Hanya itu. Walau ia sedikit berharap akan bertemu dengan-

"Fuki."

-Kyouya.

Fuyuki menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyouya dengan kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkan dengan ekspresi bingung. Karena yang ia dengar, Kyouya barusan memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, tanpa 'yu'.

"Umm... Namaku Fuyuki. Bukan Fuki."

Mencoba meralat ucapan Kyouya, tapi disambut kekehan geli oleh yang bersangkutan. Pipi Fuyuki sedikit memerah melihatnya. Toh, jarang-jarang melihat Kyouya yang selalu terlihat buas itu tertawa seperti itu. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau tak suka kupanggil begitu?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Fuyuki hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal, namun tak bisa menolak. Ia menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dengan tatapan matanya yang masih menatap Kyouya. Dan dibalas senyum simpul oleh Kyouya. Oh, apa Kyouya tahu kalau Fuyuki mulai berharap banyak padanya hanya karena sikap Kyouya padanya?

"Kalau begitu, aku panggil kau dengan nama kecilmu, boleh?" tanya Fuyuki dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Mencoba meminta balasan karena Kyouya sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecil tanpa izin sang empunya nama. Hitung-hitung, sedikit _modus_ untuk mendekati Kyouya.

Kyouya menyeringai dengan sangat jelas mendengar pertanyaan Fuyuki yang mirip permintaan itu. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya gugup melihat seringai itu. Rasanya, bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri karena merinding dengan ekspresi Kyouya.

"Kau makin _agresif_ , he?"

Oh, sudah dipastikan. Wajah Fuyuki memerah sempurna mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya lebih mirip sindiran itu. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bawah dengan wajah yang sudah memerah hingga telinga, justru membuat seringai Kyouya semakin melebar karena reaksi Fuyuki yang sesuai harapan.

"Kau ingat yang kukatakan di UKS?" ucap Kyouya pelan, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang mengangkat dagu Fuyuki hingga membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Ia memang sudah sering bertatapan dengan manik _blue steel_ milik Kyouya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menghindar dari debaran di jantungnya yang semakin terpacu setiap menatap mata Kyouya itu. Ia yakin, wajahnya pasti masih memerah hingga telinga sekarang.

Tanpa disangka, Kyouya hanya memukul pelan kening Fuyuki dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Membuat Fuyuki menutup matanya sejenak dan menatap Kyouya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Kyouya hanya menatapnya datar sesaat, sebelum mulai menyeringai dan membuat Fuyuki menelan ludah karena rasa takut yang mulai terasa.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandangan dari lawan bicara, mengerti?" Fuyuki mengangguk spontan sebagai reaksi. Ia takut. Terlebih setelah ia melihat seringai Kyouya yang terasa berbahaya sekarang. Dan disela-sela situasi yang mulai terasa canggung itu, Fuyuki mulai teringat dengan awal perbincangan mereka.

" _Nee_ , jadi kau mengizinkanku memanggilmu dengan nama kecil atau tidak?" tanya Fuyuki dengan pandangan serius, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa panas yang mulai menjalari wajahnya saat manik mata keduanya kembali bertemu. Kyouya mendengus pelan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya sejak dulu 'kan?"

Fuyuki menatap Kyouya dengan bingung sejenak, lalu teringat dengan kejadian sewaktu mereka masih berada di Taman Kanak-kanak yang sama. Ah, ia dulu memanggil Kyouya dengan nama kecilnya. Terlebih, Fuyuki ingat kalau ia memanggil Kyouya dengan panggilan yang terbilang imut. 'Kyou- _chan_ '. Tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan memanggil Kyouya seperti dulu, takut dihajar.

"Kalau begitu, kupanggil 'Kyou- _kun_ ' boleh?" tanya Fuyuki lagi dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan sedikit. Kyouya berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Setidaknya, panggilan itu masih lebih baik dari dulu," komentarnya pelan dengan tangan kanannya yang menutupi mulutnya dan pandangan matanya yang terarah ke arah lain. Fuyuki yang mendengar komentar itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Habis, aku tak mau dihajar olehmu hanya karena panggilan saja. Kan' konyol," balas Fuyuki dengan senyum canggung. Kyouya yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tak lama setelah itu, Fuyuki teringat dengan kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Kyouya kali ini.

"Oh ya, aku bawakan bekal untukmu," ucap Fuyuki dengan senyum simpul. Kyouya tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah pastikan rasanya 'kan?" Nada menyindir terdengar dari kalimat tersebut, membuat Fuyuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. Kembali mengundang kekehan kecil dari Kyouya.

"Sudah 'kok! Rasanya pas! Kali ini,kupastikan kalau rasanya akan sesuai!" ucap Fuyuki yakin, membuat Kyouya memandangnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Ya, seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu, berikan padaku saat jam istirahat. Di atap. Jangan telat."

Fuyuki mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kyouya yang diucapkan dengan senyum miring itu. Tunggu, Fuyuki memiliki sedikit pertanyaan dengan para guru. Jadi, ia pasti akan sedikit terlambat untuk datang ke atap.

"Umm... Sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat..." ucap Fuyuki dengan senyum ragu sambil memandang Kyouya yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Entah kenapa, Fuyuki berasumsi kalau Kyouya terdengar sedikit terganggu dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Kenapa? Ada urusan dengan orang lain?"

Oh, nada bicara Kyouya kembali menjadi seperti nada bicaranya saat bicara dengan para herbivora. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya sambil merutuk dalam hati. Ia yakin, Kyouya benar-benar kesal padanya sekarang.

"Uh.. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas! Ya, tugas!" ucapnya sedikit ragu. Jujur saja, ia tak terbiasa berbohong. Karena alasan sebenarnya, adalah untuk menanyai mengenai Kyouya. Tapi ia tak sepenuhnya bohong 'kan? Ia memang berniat mengerjakan tugas sastranya juga 'kok.

"Tugas?"

"Sastra. Puisi tujuh paragraf," balas Fuyuki. Dalam hati sedikit bersorak riang karena ia rasa Kyouya tak menyadari kebohongannya.

"Aku bisa membantu."

Ah, kalimat yang diluar dugaan Fuyuki. Walau dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Kyouya mau membantunya tanpa ia minta. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk keterlambatannya nanti. Apa ia harus bohong lagi?

"Kau tahu? Aktingmu payah."

Fuyuki diam dengan mulut terbuka tak percaya. Kyouya melanjutkan.

"Terserah mau memberi alasan apapun. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk datang cepat saja nanti."

Dan Kyouya berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan rentetan kata tersebut. Meninggalkan Fuyuki yang masih terdiam di sana dengan pandangan terkejut.

Apa dirinya memang tidak bisa berbohong pada orang lain?

* * *

Pelajaran Fisika yang dipimpin oleh Nezu- _sensei_ -yang juga mengajar di SMP- tengah berlangsung di kelas Fuyuki. Fuyuki hanya bisa memandang papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong. Memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Kyouya sebelum pemuda dengan manik _blue steel_ itu pergi.

Rasanya, Fuyuki sesak saat mendengar Kyouya berkata dengan nada dingin tadi. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya, nada bicara itu tak ada. Fuyuki hanya mendengar Kyouya berkata dengan nada bicara itu saat sedang berbicara dengan siswa lain –yang menjadi calon buruan Kyouya.

Dan di saat yang sama, Nezu- _sensei_ menyadari akan pandangan Fuyuki yang kosong itu. Ia mendengus kasar.

"Kobayashi Fuyuki!"

Fuyuki tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap Nezu- _sensei_ dengan ekspresi panik. Semua siswa yang berada di kelas pun langsung menatapnya. Nezu- _sensei_ menatapnya dengan pandangan intimidasi. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya –antara gugup dan takut.

"Kau melamun sejak awal pelajaran 'kan? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan 'hah?! Apa yang kau pikirkan itu lebih menarik dari pelajaranku?!"

Fuyuki menatap Nezu- _sensei_ -yang mengatakan itu dengan nada tinggi- dengan pandangan menyipit tak suka.

"Saya akan memperhatikan pelajaran anda, kalau _sensei_ mau menjawab pertanyaan saya. Bagaimana?" tawar Fuyuki dengan nada datar. Beberapa murid mulai berbisik. Nezu- _sensei_ tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya sejenak dan menyetujui ucapan Fuyuki barusan.

"Kenapa Kyo- ah, Hibari- _san_ tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran?" tanya Fuyuki dengan pandangan serius –walau ia sempat meralat panggillannya pada Kyouya itu. Ia yakin, gosip akan segera menyebar jika ia memanggil Kyouya dengan nama kecilnya.

Fuyuki menatap Nezu- _sensei_ sambil menunggu jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Sedangkan Nezu _-sensei_ hanya menatapnya dengan padangan risih. Para murid hanya bisa diam sambil menunggu jawaban Nezu- _sensei_. Karena sebagian murid di sana juga sedikit penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Nezu- _sensei_ berdecih pelan.

"Dia selalu mengikuti ujian di akhir kelas. Dan nilainya selalu mendekati sempurna."

Terbelalak. Hanya satu kata itu yang menggambarkan reaksi dari para siswa di kelas, tak terkecuali Fuyuki, atas jawaban dari Nezu- _sensei_. Nezu- _sensei_ berdecak kesal.

"Hanya itu 'kan pertanyaanmu?" tanya Nezu- _sensei_ dengan nada kesalnya. Fuyuki tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"L-lalu peringkatnya dalam satu angkatan?" tanya Fuyuki sekali lagi. Nezu- _sensei_ menatapnya tak suka. Para murid di kelas ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Nezu- _sensei_ kembali mendengus kasar.

"Pertama. Dalam akademik, non-akademik dan kekuatan."

Oke, Fuyuki mengerti sekarang, alasan kenapa Kyouya mengajukan diri untuk membantu membuat tugas sastranya. Ah, berarti Kyouya termasuk tipe pria sempurna? Fuyuki mulai berpikir akan hal itu. Sedangkan ucapan Nezu- _sensei_ membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya itu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!"

* * *

Bel istirahat berdering, mengundang senyuman di wajah para siswa yang bersekolah di SMA Namimori. Lorong-lorong yang ada di tiap lantai gedung sekolah itu pun langsung dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang ingin segera melepas penat selama pelajaran dengan waktu istirahat itu.

Tak terkecuali Fuyuki. Gadis dengan rambut hitamnya yang diikat dua ke bawah itu pun langsung mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan pulpennya, mengambil kotak bekalnya dan kotak bekal untuk Kyouya serta botol minumnya, dan langsung melesat keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa menuju atap sekolah.

Setidaknya, ia harus sampai cepat untuk meminta maaf pada Kyouya. Fuyuki akui kalau ia tidak suka dengan gaya bicara Kyouya yang dingin padanya. Rasanya dadanya masih sesak jika mengingat nada bicara Kyouya pagi tadi.

Perlahan ia pun membuka pintu menuju atap, melongokkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap sekeliling. Mendapati sang pemuda dengan surai hitam menjuntai itu tengah berbaring di sana dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan. Fuyuki tersenyum tipis.

Ia segera melangkah memasuki area atap, menutup pintunya dan mulai menghampiri Kyouya yang masih berbaring. Fuyuki duduk tepat di samping Kyouya, menatapnya sejenak hingga ia bisa merasakan hawa panas mulai menjalari kedua pipinya saat itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Tersentak dan mundur sedikit dari posisi duduknya semula. Kyouya segera bangun dan duduk sambil menatap Fuyuki dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya takut.

"Kau bilang akan terlambat?" tanya Kyouya dengan matanya yang masih menatap Fuyuki penuh selidik. Fuyuki tersenyum canggung sejenak, meletakkan pulpen, buku dan kedua kotak bekal yang dibawanya serta botol minumnya ke samping tempatnya duduk, lalu mulai menatap Kyouya serius setelah ia berdehem pelan.

"Urusanku sudah selesai tadi. Jadi, aku langsung ke sini."

Kyouya masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Membuat Fuyuki mulai risih dibuatnya. Setidaknya, tak lama setelah itu Kyouya langsung tak peduli lagi. Karena Kyouya langsung mengambil kotak bekal berwarna hitam yang Fuyuki letakkan di atas kotak bekalnya yang berwarna coklat.

"Ano... Kau serius untuk membantu tugasku 'kan?" tanya Fuyuki memecah keheningan yang ada. Membuat Kyouya yang mulai memakan bekal itu menoleh ke arah Fuyuki, menatapnya sejenak dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Fuyuki tersenyum senang.

Fuyuki pun segera memakan bekalnya, mencoba memakannya dengan cepat agar ia bisa segera menyelesaikan tugas sastranya. Dan waktu sepuluh menit berhasil ditempuhnya untuk menyelesaikan acara makannya. Ia pun langsung mengambil botol minum miliknya dan langsung meneguknya, menutupnya kembali dan meletakkannya di samping kotak bekalnya.

Di saat yang sama setelah ia selesai minum, Kyouya pun meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas kotak bekal Fuyuki yang telah kosong itu. Fuyuki sibuk mencoreti buku tulis yang dibawanya, mencoba mencari inspirasi untuk puisinya. Tanpa menyadari Kyouya yang tengah mengambil botol minum miliknya dan meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah. Sayangnya, Fuyuki baru menyadari hal itu saat Kyouya tengah sibuk meminumnya. Fuyuki hanya bisa diam menatapnya dengan matanya terbelalak.

 _Tunggu... Ruri pernah menceritakan mengenai ini padaku... Kalau tak salah,_ indirect kiss _? Tapi, kenapa wajahnya masih biasa saja?! Berarti ia tak menyadari itu? Atau ia tak peduli hal-hal semacam itu?_

Batinnya mulai berpikir banyak setelah melihat Kyouya yang masih acuh setelah meminum air di botol Fuyuki hingga setengah itu. Sedangkan Fuyuki tak menyadari kalau Kyouya tengah menatapnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung karena Fuyuki kembali melamun sambil menatapnya.

"Melamun lagi?"

Dan pecah. Ah, sepertinya ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyouya memecahkan lamunan Fuyuki. Fuyuki menggeleng pelan dengan semburat merah tipis yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Membuat Kyouya tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Fuyuki.

"J- jadi... kau punya usul untuk temanya?" tanya Fuyuki cepat, mencoba menghilangkan hawa canggung yang dirasakannya. Kyouya menatapnya sejenak, lalu menatap ke langit untuk beberapa saat. Fuyuki hanya diam menatap Kyouya yang masih menatap langit itu.

"Tujuh paragraf 'ya?"

Fuyuki mengangguk singkat dan kembali menatap Kyouya yang kini tengah sedikit menunduk. Ah, Fuyuki berharap hari seperti ini akan terus berlangsung.

"Langit."

Fuyuki mengerjap mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan Kyouya sambil menatapnya itu. Sedangkan tangan Kyouya langsung mengambil buku dan pulpen yang masih dipegang oleh Fuyuki. Kyouya membuka pada lembar terakhir dari buku tersebut dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Fuyuki memajukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan duduk tepat di samping Kyouya, memperhatikan apa yang ditulisnya.

"Hee... Ini seperti cuaca?" ucap Fuyuki dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung. Sedangkan Kyouya menatapnya dengan senyum miring. Fuyuki yang menyadari arti senyum itu hanya bisa menatapnya datar, kembali mengundang kekehan geli dari lawannya.

"Ya, semacam itu. Sisanya, kau cari tahu sendiri."

Fuyuki mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia pun membaca ulang apa yang dituliskan oleh Kyouya. Ia akui, ia bingung mau menulis apa mengenai benda-benda yang ada di langit itu.

"Langit. Petir. Matahari. Badai. Hujan. Kabut. Awan."

Fuyuki diam sambil menatap tulisan itu lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari alasan kenapa Kyouya mengusulkan ide semacam itu. Sedangkan Kyouya sendiri sudah kembali ke posisi berbaringnya yang semula, mengacuhkan Fuyuki yang masih duduk di sampingnya sambil berpikir.

"Apa aku harus mendeskripsikan mengenai ini?" gumam Fuyuki pada dirinya sendiri dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Kyouya membuka matanya dan menatap Fuyuki sejenak, lalu mendengus pelan.

"Coba kau hubungkan dengan manusia. Itu akan lebih mudah."

Fuyuki mengerjap sejenak. Mencoba memahami maksud kalimat tersebut.

"Um.. Maksudnya, aku harus mencari orang yang mirip dengan benda-benda ini untuk menulis puisiku?"

Kyouya hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Fuyuki mengerutkan alisnya. Sepertinya ia dapat ide untuk salah satu paragraf. Ia pun segera menuliskan kata-kata yang melintas di pikirannya secara sekilas itu. Lalu tersenyum puas setelah ia menyelesaikan paragraf itu.

"Aku selesai membuat yang Awan!"

Kyouya membuka kedua matanya mendengar pekikkan Fuyuki yang disertai oleh nada riang itu. Senyum puas terlukis di bibir tipis Fuyuki. Kyouya pun bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya dan menatap Fuyuki. Sedangkan gadis itu berdehem pelan.

"Sulit ditangkap dan tak pernah terkurung.

Bebas adalah kata yang menggambarkan dirinya.

Terlihat kokoh dari penampilannya yang terlihat mata.

Namun lembut saat kau berada di dekatnya.

Selalu sendiri dan tak suka keramaian adalah salah satu sifatnya.

Awan penyendiri yang selalu ada saat dibutuhkan."

Fuyuki tersenyum puas setelah ia menyelesaikan satu paragraf tersebut. Ia menatap Kyouya dan mendapati Kyouya yang tersenyum miring sambil menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Fuyuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Jelek 'ya?"

Gelengan pelan dan kembali menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Fuyuki mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat paragraf itu?"

"Terlintas begitu saja, jadi kutulis."

Kekehan kecil kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis sang Karnivora, sukses membuat Fuyuki bersemu tipis.

"Lumayan. Dapat inspirasi dari mana?"

Fuyuki memajukan bibirnya sejenak dengan pandangan matanya yang tak fokus, pipinya juga mulai merasa panas lagi sekarang. Kyouya masih menatapnya lurus menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Karena kau mirip benda putih itu."

Kyouya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari Fuyuki. Sedangkan Fuyuki hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan semburat yang semakin kentara di kedua pipinya, lalu melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Kau sama seperti awan. Jauh dan sulit dijangkau. Kau juga terlihat kuat dan menakutkan sekali lihat, tapi sangat baik jika sudah mengenalmu sepenuhnya. Kau tak suka terkurung oleh peraturan, karena kaulah peraturan itu. Lalu, kau lebih suka menyendiri. Sama seperti awan yang selalu menyendiri dengan satu gumpalan putih besar di langit. Dan kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Fuyuki menunduk setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. Ia akui kalau jawaban itu ia ucapkan secara spontan –walau ia akui kalau itu juga kenyataannya. Fuyuki yakin kalau wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Wow... Sejak kapan kau pintar dengan kata-kata puitis?"

Ah, tahukah Kyouya, kalau wajah Fuyuki sudah memerah hingga telinga sekarang? Fuyuki sendiri hanya membalas pertanyaan yang lebih mirip sindiran itu dengan gumamman pelan.

Fuyuki mengangkat kepalanya sesaat setelah ia selesai bergumam, Kyouya kembali mengacak surai hitamnya. Walau tak semerah sebelumnya, pipi Fuyuki masih menyisakan semburat tipis saat menatap Kyouya yang kini tersenyum dengan sangat jelas di depan matanya.

 _Andai aku bawa kamera sekarang... aku jadi ingin mengabadikan momen ini..._

Harapan, hanyalah harapan. Karena momen yang menurut Fuyuki itu mendebarkan pecah dengan suara bel istirahat yang telah berakhir. Kyouya langsung menarik tangannya dari surai hitam Fuyuki. Sedangkan Fuyuki langsung mengambil barang-barang yang dibawanya dan bersiap _sprint_ menuju kelasnya.

"Besok bisa bawakan lagi?"

Pertanyaan dari Kyouya yang terlontar tepat sebelum Fuyuki keluar meninggalkan atap. Fuyuki berhenti, menatap Kyouya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil menunggu jawaban. Fuyuki tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk singkat, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan area atap menuju kelasnya.

Selepas jam istirahat berakhir, Fuyuki hanya bisa menunggu jam pulang segera tiba. Bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya berharap kalau ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Kyouya –setidaknya di depan gerbang sekolah. Toh, Ruri pernah bilang padanya, 'selama masih memiiki harapan, sang pujaan harus terus dikejar.' Terdengar aneh, tapi Fuyuki menyadari hal itu sekarang.

* * *

Bel pulang berdering, senyum para siswa kembali merekah dengan lebar. Kembali mengundang lorong-lorong tiap sudut sekolah untuk diisi oleh para siswa yang hendak meninggalkan area sekolah.

Fuyuki tersenyum singkat. Hari ini, ia tak bisa pulang cepat karena ia harus piket. Sendiri. Karena kedua rekannya yang memiliki jadwal piket dengannya ada urusan mendadak dan harus pulang. Setidaknya, ini membuatnya bisa sedikit lebih lama di sekolah.

Masih ada beberapa murid di kelas, Fuyuki selesai membereskan mejanya. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera pulang. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya dan hendak berjalan keluar kelas untuk mengambil sapu dan peralatan pel, tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kelas karena empat gadis yang sebelumnya pernah berurusan dengannya itu kembali muncul. Ah, apa Fuyuki belum bilang kalau mereka satu kelas?

"Apa?" tanya Fuyuki datar dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut kesal. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan piket itu. Ia mau segera pulang dan membuat penyelesaian untuk tugas sastranya. Keempat gadis itu saling pandang satu sama lain, lalu menatap Fuyuki dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut prihatin.

"Kau tak dihajar _Fuuki Iinchou_ 'kan?"

Manik sewarna _amethyst_ milik Fuyuki membulat setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu gadis tersebut. Ia sedikit ragu kalau mereka menanyakannya karena khawatir, tapi ia bisa menangkap raut prihatin di ekspresi mereka. Fuyuki menggaruk belakang tengkuknya ragu.

"Tidak 'sih. Kenapa memang?" tanya Fuyuki mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung yang ia rasakan. Lalu, ia dan keempat gadis itu sedikit menyingkir dari depan pintu kelas, karena mereka menghalangi pintu kelas sebelumnya.

"Yah... kami minta maaf atas tindakan kami di musim panas sebelumnya..."

Fuyuki diam. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau mereka bisa juga merasa bersalah. Di sudut hatinya, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Kyouya sedikit terlibat –mungkin.

"Apa _Iinchou_ mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya Fuyuki pada akhirnya dengan senyum kaku. Keempat gadis itu saling pandang dan menggeleng serempak, membuat Fuyuki dapat bernafas lega karenanya.

"Syukurlah. Oh, kalian sebaiknya pulang. Tidak baik berada di area sekolah setelah jam pulang 'kan?" saran Fuyuki dengan senyum simpul. Tapi keempat gadis itu masih menatap Fuyuki dalam diam.

"Kau sendiri?" Fuyuki menggeleng pelan. "Aku piket. _Iinchou_ tak akan menghajarku hanya karena aku mendapat tugas piket 'kan?" Keempat gadis itu saling pandang sejenak, sebelum mengangguk dan pamit pulang lebih dulu pada Fuyuki.

Fuyuki masih terdiam di depan pintu kelas sejenak, sebelum kembali tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan keluar untuk mengambil sapu dan peralatan pel yang ia butuhkan.

* * *

Setengah jam telah berlalu, dan ia baru selesai menyapu kelasnya yang kini sudah kosong. Ia juga sudah menyelesaikan merapikan kursi dan meja sebelum ia mulai menyapu. Berarti, sisa mengepel.

Ia menyenderkan sapu yang telah selesai ia pakai di samping pintu kelas, lalu mulai mengeluarkan pel dari dalam ember berisi pembersih lantai yang sudah dicampur dengan air itu, memerasnya dan mulai mengepel dari depan kelas hingga belakang kelas –karena pintu kelas terletak di belakang kelas sebelah kanan dinding. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menyelesaikannya.

Ia menghela nafas lega karena acara pel dan menyapu kelasnya sudah ia selesaikan. Ia pun segera membawa pel –beserta embernya- dan sapu yang ia gunakan itu ke gudang yang terletak di samping toilet. Lalu ia segera kembali ke kelas untuk bergegas pulang.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kelasnya. Manik sewarna _amethyst_ milik Fuyuki membulat saat mendapati Kyouya yang berdiri di samping mejanya sambil menyangga tubuhnya pada dinding yang berada di belakangnya itu. Ah, rasanya ia ingin waktu terhenti. Melihat sosok Kyouya dengan latar langit sore yang kemerahan itu terlalu indah untuknya. Pipinya mulai memanas lagi.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri di sana?"

Lamunan singkatnya kembali pecah. Ia pun segera menghampiri Kyouya dan berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya yang dibalas dengusan oleh Kyouya.

" _EXTREEEME_!"

Fuyuki terlonjak dari posisinya saat ia mendengar teriakan tersebut. Fuyuki pun mulai berjalan ke samping Kyouya dan melihat ke luar jendela, begitu pun Kyouya yang hanya meliriknya melalui ekor matanya. Dan Fuyuki mendapati pemuda dengan rambut _silver_ cepak dengan plester di hidungnya itu tengah berlari dengan pandangan mata membara.

"Kyou- _kun_ , dia yang menolongku waktu itu 'kan?" tanya Fuyuki sambil menatap Kyouya lurus. Kyouya mengangguk singkat dan membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke luar jendela.

"Menurutmu, seperti apa sifatnya?"

Diam sejenak. Fuyuki masih menatap ke arah Ryohei yang telah jauh dari pandangannya –karena larinya yang cukup cepat. Dan ia mendapatkan suatu inspirasi lagi karena kata-kata yang terlintas sekilas di pikirannya itu. Ia segera berjalan ke mejanya yang berada di sisi kiri Kyouya, dan mulai mengeluarkan buku yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mencatat. Kyouya sendiri masih memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah langit sore yang mulai semakin gelap.

"Bersinar cerah dan menyinari semua yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Menjadikan dirinya sebagai sumber cahaya karena terangnya semangat yang dimilikinya.

Dan melindungi yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan sinar yang dimilikinya.

Dia yang bersinar cerah.

Dia yang selalu menjadi sumber cahaya paling terang di langit.

Itulah Matahari yang selalu menyinari sumber cahaya di langit yang biru."

Fuyuki menyudahi satu paragraf yang selesai ditulisnya itu dengan senyum simpul. Sedangkan Kyouya menatapnya dalam diam dengan pandangan sedikit terbelalak.

"Cepat juga kau menulisnya."

Fuyuki tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Rasanya, ia sangat senang dipuji seperti itu oleh Kyouya. Kyouya hanya mengacak surai hitam Fuyuki –lagi. Hanya sebentar, lalu menariknya dan menatap Fuyuki serius.

"Sekarang pulang. Bahaya kalau pulang malam."

Bisa dipastikan kalau wajah Fuyuki sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Kalimat barusan bisa berarti perhatian 'kan? Fuyuki mengangguk singkat sebagai respon atas saran Kyouya. Segera memasukkan pulpen dan buku yang dipegangnya ke dalam tasnya dan segera menyampirkan tas tersebut di bahu kanannya.

Menatap Kyouya sejenak dengan senyum simpul dan mengangguk sebagai formalitas. Pamit dan segera meninggalkan ruang kelas secepatnya.

Hari itu, ia putuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ruri dan Mao. Karena ia ingin menjadikan kenangan di hari itu sebagai kenangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh... Sepertinya chapter ini cukup panjang. Dan mengenai intelektual yang dimiliki Kyouya, saya ngarang. Karena para sensei menghormatinya di komik maupun di anime, jadi saya putuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai murid teladan yang sedikit fanatic pada peraturan. Sedikit melenceng dari karakternya 'sih... Tapi, menurut saya dia memang pintar –mungkin? Oke, sekian dari saya, mohon saran dan kritiknya. :)**


	4. Day 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano**

 **Storia (Versione Nuvola Guardiano Vongola Decimo) by Hikaru Kisekine**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, maybe OOC, 18OC, Fluff**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hari kembali berganti di musim semi. Hari keempat di awal semester. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini hujan datang di pagi hari. Membuat Fuyuki yang biasanya datang lebih cepat, harus datang –hampir- terlambat. Ia datang tepat sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah ditutup oleh Tetsuya –selaku Tangan Kanan Kyouya- yang memakai jas hujan untuk menghindari hujan yang turun disertai angin yang cukup kencang.

Fuyuki menghela nafas lega setelah ia berhasil memasuki area halaman sekolah. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan pandangannya terhenti pada sosok pemuda dengan surai hitam cepak yang memiliki iris _hazel_ yang tengah tertawa lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya –untuk menyingkirkan tetesan air yang membuat rambutnya basah. Ah, pemuda itu memakai jas hujan untuk menghindar dari hujan yang turun –walau bagian wajah dan rambutnya tetap basah.

Rasanya ia pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum lamunannya buyar karena ia ingat mengenai jam pelajaran yang sudah dimulai. Ia pun segera memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menutup payung lipat miliknya. Dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelasnya untuk menghindari Kyouya yang biasanya patroli saat jam sekolah.

* * *

Jam istirahat berdentang. Membuyarkan lamunan panjang Fuyuki yang sudah berlangsung sejak awal pelajaran dimulai. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap buku tulis di hadapannya. Di mana tertulis bahan-bahan untuk puisinya yang ditulis oleh Kyouya kemarin. Setidaknya, ia telah berhasil mengisi satu paragraf lagi.

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya dan milik Kyouya yang ia buatkan, serta botol minum miliknya. Karena hari itu hujan masih turun, ia yakin kalau Kyouya berada di ruangannya sekarang. Dan ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang Komite Disipliner yang berada di bagian gedung SMP.

Menyusuri lorong yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang berada di gedung SMP membuatnya menelan ludah gugup. Sudah lama ia tak pergi ke bagian SMP Namimori. Ia melihat ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke luar gedung dan mendapati permukaan luar jendela masih basah dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sebentar lagi akan sampai di ruangan yang telah diinvasi oleh Komite Disipliner itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemuda yang dilihatnya pagi tadi tengah tertawa lebar bersama seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil yang berada di sisi pemuda dengan manik _hazel_ itu, serta satu pemuda lagi yang berada di samping pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan surai _silver_ sebahu yang terlihat unik.

Fuyuki diam menatap ketiga sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah bersandar pada dinding lorong sambil mengobrol itu. Pemuda dengan manik _hazel_ itu tertawa dengan lebar sambil sesekali berbicara dengan nada riang yang terasa menenangkan. Pemuda berambut coklat anti-gravitasi dengan manik coklat besar dan bertubuh paling kecil itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan sang pemuda bermanik _hazel_ , sambil sesekali menenangkan pemuda berambut _silver_ sebahu yang sepertinya mudah terbawa emosi. Sedangkan pemuda berambut _silver_ sebahu dengan gaya berandalan itu hanya menanggapi ucapan pemuda bermanik _hazel_ itu dengan cibiran atau kata-kata sindiran, berbeda dengan reaksinya pada pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan rambut _brunette_ anti-gravitasi itu yang disambutnya dengan senyum tulus.

Fuyuki tersenyum simpul sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Kyouya dan melewati ketiga pemuda yang masih sibuk mengobrol itu. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan inspirasi untuk tiga paragraf selanjutnya dari puisinya itu.

Ia mengetuk tiga kali pintu ruang Komite Disipliner, dan membukanya kala ia mendengar suara sang Karnivora yang memintanya masuk. Ia memasuki ruangan yang pernah ia hampiri sekali itu dan menutupnya setelah ia masuk. Manik _amethyst_ miliknya menatap Kyouya yang tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di balik meja kerjanya. Tak lupa dengan dua tumpuk dokumen yang berada di mejanya, beserta sebuah laptop hitam di hadapannya.

 _Apa aku tak mengganggunya? Sepertinya ia sibuk,_ batinya merasa sedikit bersalah dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Kyouya mengangkat kepalanya dari hadapan laptopnya dan menatap Fuyuki lurus. Membuat Fuyuki menelan ludahnya sedikit panik.

"Kau bawa bekalnya?"

Fuyuki mengangguk pelan dan menghampiri meja kerja Kyouya, lalu menaruh kotak bekal hitam tersebut di antara salah satu tumpukkan dokumen dengan laptop Kyouya. Kyouya menatap Fuyuki sejenak, sedangkan Fuyuki hanya bisa menatap ke arah bawah dengan pandangannya yang terlihat bersalah. Kyouya mendengus kasar.

"Kau duduk di sana. Aku sebentar lagi selesai."

Kerutan jelas terlihat di wajah Fuyuki yang tengah menatap Kyouya bingung, tapi ia tetap melakukan permintaan –perintah- Kyouya untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di sisi lain ruangan dengan sebuah meja berbentuk oval di hadapannya.

Fuyuki duduk di sisi sofa yang berdekatan dengan dinding dan segera meletakkan kotak bekalnya dan botol minum miliknya di atas meja, sedangkan ia mulai menuliskan dua paragraf yang tadi sempat muncul dalam benaknya saat melihat tiga adik kelasnya itu.

Selesai menuliskan kedua paragraf yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya itu, ia pun menyadari keberadaan Kyouya yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Fuyuki tersenyum tipis.

"Tadi, aku bertemu tiga siswa SMP di lorong yang tengah mengobrol. Entah kenapa, aku dapat inspirasi dari mereka," jelas Fuyuki dengan senyum simpul dan diakhiri dengan kekehan pelan. Kyoya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, sudah lima paragraf?"

Fuyuki mengangguk singkat sambil menaruh pulpen dan bukunya ke atas meja, serta mengambil kotak bekal miliknya dan mulai memakan isinya dalam diam –toh, Kyouya juga mulai memakan isinya, dan Kyouya bukan tipe yang bicara sambil makan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu hingga bekal miliknya dan Kyouya habis di waktu yang hampir bersamaan –walau Kyouya menyelesaikan makannya lebih cepat dari Fuyuki. Fuyuki menghela nafas pelan setelah ia mengambil botol minum miliknya yang sudah setengah kosong karena Kyouya meminumnya tanpa izinnya lagi. Tapi ia tetap meminumnya karena tak memiliki botol minum lain.

"Jadi, sisa petir dan kabut?"

Fuyuki mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban untuk Kyouya yang kini tengah menatapnya. Fuyuki sendiri kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya, karena _deadline_ dari puisinya itu besok dan ia belum menyusun urutannya di buku tugasnya.

Keheningan singkat yang sempat tercipta di ruangan tersebut pecah saat pintu ruang Disipliner didobrak secara kasar hingga papan kayu yang menutupi lubang persegi panjang untuk masuk ruangan itu terpental hingga patah menabrak dinding di hadapannya. Sukses membuat kaca jendela yang berada di area dinding itu pun pecah.

Kyouya bangun dari posisinya dengan kedua tonfanya yang sudah berada di kedua tangannya. Fuyuki diam menatap Kyouya yang sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk bertarung. Apa terjadi penyerangan?

"Kabur jika kuperintah."

Fuyuki hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti atas perintah Kyouya. Tak lama setelah Kyouya berbicara demikian, seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan gaya afro serta pakaian sapi yang melekat di tubuhnya –lengkap dengan tanduk di kepala dan ekor di bagian belakang tubuhnya- itu masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil menangis kencang. Fuyuki menutup kedua telinganya erat dengan buku tulisnya yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Bocah itu masuk dan berlari hingga jatuh keluar jendela –masih terdengar tangisan bocah itu saat ia keluar jendela, walau di luar masih hujan deras disertai petir dan angin kencang. Yang pasti, manik mata Fuyuki membulat sempurna, serta mulutnya yang membuka sedikit karena _shock_. Apa bocah itu mati?

"Dia tak akan mati semudah itu."

Ucapan Kyouya tersebut membuat Fuyuki menatapnya sangsi. Sedangkan sang Karnivora masih fokus pada apa yang akan muncul selanjutnya dari pintu ruangannya yang didobrak itu. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara tawa yang cukup aneh di telinga Fuyuki. Ruangan yang semula agak basah karena air hujan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela yang pecah itu pun segera di penuhi oleh sebuah kabut putih tipis. Membuat Fuyuki sedikit merinding karena hawa mengerikan yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

"Sekarang."

Bisikkan pelan dari Kyouya yang masih dapat ia dengar itu, segera membuatnya berdiri dari posisinya dan berlari kencang menuju pintu serta segera berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di gedung SMA. Dan ia lupa membawa kedua kotak bekalnya serta botol minumnya yang masih berada di atas meja ruangan Kyouya.

Hanya buku tulis dan pulpennya yang berhasil ia selamatkan.

* * *

Jam pelajaran olahraga pun tiba, tepat setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Sayangnya, para siswa tak dapat menggunakan lapangan maupun gedung olahraga –karena mereka harus berlari menembus hujan untuk mencapai gedung olahraga- sehingga mereka dibebaskan pada jam pelajaran tersebut.

Fuyuki yang mendapat kesempatan itu pun segera menuliskan dua paragraf tersisa dari puisinya. Ia rasa, apa yang ia alami di ruang Komite Disipliner itu bisa dijadikan bahan untuk penyelesaian puisi miliknya. Setelah ia selesai menuliskannya di bagian belakang buku, ia pun segera menyalinnya di buku tugasnya sesuai dengan urutan yang dianggapnya cocok.

 _Sepulang sekolah, aku harus menemuinya untuk mengambil kotak bekal itu_ , batinnya mantap. Walau di sisi lain hatinya, ia juga ingin membacakan puisinya yang telah selesai dan menanyakan pendapat Kyouya mengenai puisinya yang telah selesai.

Dan Fuyuki hanya bisa berharap kalau ia bisa menemui Kyouya sepulang sekolah nanti.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Fuyuki segera mengeluarkan buku tugas sastranya –dimana ia menulis puisi miliknya yang telah selesai itu. Ia pun segera menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di bahu kanannya. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya, tujuannya atap.

Kenapa ia berpikir kalau Kyouya berada di atap? Anggap saja instingnya. Toh' saat istirahat tadi pintu ruang Komite Disipliner hancur –bahkan jendelanya pun ikut pecah- sehingga Fuyuki berasumsi kalau Kyouya berada di area atap sekolah. Dan hujan yang sudah berhenti juga menguatkan asumsinya.

Ia melangkah dengan cepat menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang membawanya ke atap, mengabaikan tatapan para murid yang mulai berjalan turun secara cepat. Setibanya di depan pintu menuju atap, ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan mulai mengetuk pelan.

Tak ada jawaban untuk sesaat, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk segera membuka pintu tersebut. Manik _amethyst_ miliknya pun terhenti pada sosok berambut _raven_ yang kini berada di tengah atap dengan posisi duduk membelakangi pintu. Fuyuki tersenyum tipis.

Ia pun segera menghampiri Kyouya yang masih duduk membelakanginya itu, setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, tentunya. Duduk di samping Kyouya dan menatap ekspresi Kyouya sesaat. Sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya karena Kyouya menatapnya lurus dengan ekspresi datar.

"Um... Saat istirahat tadi, itu kejadian apa?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar aneh. Fuyuki akui kalau penggunaan kata yang ia gunakan pada kalimat pertanyaan tadi terdengar aneh. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba menatap Kyouya. Mendapati Kyouya yang menatapnya dengan senyum miring dan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Hanya gangguan dari Nanas berjalan."

Fuyuki menatap Kyouya dengan mataya yang terbelalak dan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Jujur saja, Fuyuki tak tahu harus bereaksi apa atas jawaban Kyouya yang mirip candaan itu. Walau Fuyuki merasa tak mungkin jika itu merupakan suatu candaan.

Kyouya yang sedari tadi tengah memindahkan dua kotak bekal dan botol minum milik Fuyuki –yang berada di sisi lain tubuhnya- ke sebelah Fuyuki duduk pun segera menatap Fuyuki yang menatapnya aneh. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Dia memang Nanas. Kau akan tahu kalau bertemu dengannya nanti."

Fuyuki memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri setelah mendengar ucapan Kyouya yang disertai seringai lebar itu. Jujur, ia masih bingung dengan maksud ucapan Kyouya. Tapi ia segera menyampingkan masalah itu untuk sekarang.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan sejenak, sebelum mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendapati genangan air di beberapa sisi di atap sekolah. Ia rasa, hujan tadi sangat deras. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kyouya, dan mendapati bagian bahu dari gakuran dan kerah kemejanya agak basah. Bahkan rambutnya pun terlihat agak basah.

 _Apa ia menuju atap saat masih gerimis?_

Fuyuki mengenyahkan pemikiran itu untuk sementara dan mulai membuka buku tugasnya itu di halaman ia menulis puisinya. Lalu berdehem pelan, membuat Kyouya menatapnya dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Suara menggelegar yang memenuhi bumi kala suatu cahaya turun secara cepat dari langit ke bumi.

Suara yang membuat langit seakan berteriak.

Suara yang menakutkan.

Namun, suara itulah yang selalu ada saat angin dan air berhembus dari langit.

Suara yang selalu menemani badai dan hujan, sang Petir.

Bersinar cerah dan menyinari semua yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Menjadikan dirinya sebagai sumber cahaya karena terangnya semangat yang dimilikinya.

Dan melindungi yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan sinar yang dimilikinya.

Dia yang bersinar cerah.

Dia yang selalu menjadi sumber cahaya paling terang di langit.

Itulah Matahari yang selalu menyinari sumber cahaya di langit yang biru.

Angin yang keras berhembus.

Menghancurkan apa saja yang dilewatinya.

Membuat para Individu lari ketakutan karenanya.

Menyerang siapa saja dengan terus-menerus.

Angin yang selalu berhembus dengan menakutkan, itulah sang Badai.

Air yang turun dari langit dengan intensitas yang tak terbatas.

Selalu memiliki wangi yang khas serta suara yang khas saat sang air membentur tanah.

Membuat para Individu yang mendengar dan melihatnya terpukau.

Air yang menenangkan.

Menenangkan suasana hati karena suara dan tampilannya yang menawan.

Itulah sang Hujan, yang selalu dapat menenangkan hati tiap Individu yang melihatnya.

Awan tipis yang selalu menutupi dataran tinggi dengan hawa yang mengerikan.

Memberikan suasana mencekam untuk tiap Individu yang terperangkap di dalamnya.

Tertangkap olehnya, tersesat di dalamnya.

Menakutkan dan mengerikan.

Memerangkap tiap Individu dengan hawanya yang mengerikan, itulah sang Kabut.

Sulit ditangkap dan tak pernah terkurung.

Bebas adalah kata yang menggambarkan dirinya.

Terlihat kokoh dari penampilannya yang terlihat mata.

Namun lembut saat kau berada di dekatnya.

Selalu sendiri dan tak suka keramaian adalah salah satu sifatnya.

Awan penyendiri yang selalu ada saat dibutuhkan.

Hamparan warna biru yang mewarnai alam semesta ini.

Warnanya yang indah selalu membuat tiap Individu mengagumi sosoknya yang menawan.

Petir, Matahari, Badai, Hujan, Kabut dan Awan adalah bagian dari dirinya.

Bagian yang selalu mewarnai hamparan warna biru yang luas itu.

Perpaduan yang harmonis dari ketujuh bagian yang ada padanya.

Itulah langit, yang selalu menawan hati dengan keharmonisan yang ada padanya."

Fuyuki menyudahi puisi –yang menurutnya cukup aneh- itu setelah membacanya hingga akhir. Ia menatap Kyouya yang menatapnya dengan manik _blue steel_ miliknya yang sedikit terbelalak. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya. Apa ia menuliskan sesuatu yang aneh pada puisinya itu?

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis sang Karnivora. Lagi, Fuyuki harus menahan ronaan yang ia rasakan di wajahnya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah. Walau ia sendiri merasa senang karena Kyouya hanya menunjukkan senyum itu padanya –walau sebentar.

"Lumayan."

Fuyuki tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu dengan cepat.

"Kali ini, dapat inspirasi dari mana?"

Fuyuki meletakkan jari tulunjuk kanannya di dagu dengan manik matanya yang menatap ke arah langit yang kini mulai kemerahan, mencoba menyusun kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Um... Pagi tadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang siswa SMP yang kehujanan. Dan saat istirahat tadi, aku melihatnya di gedung SMP dengan kedua temannya yang berambut _silver_ dan berambut coklat anti-gravitasi sedang mengobrol. Um... Lalu, aku juga dapat inspirasi dari bocah yang jatuh keluar jendela itu. Serta kabut tipis yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan itu."

Fuyuki menyelesaikan jawabannya dengan senyum polosnya. Kyouya hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Fuyuki pulang karena langit yang mulai kemerahan dan hampir gelap itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Fuyuki pun menurutinya dan pulang ke rumahnya setelah ia menanyakan masalah bekal itu. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Kyouya besok.

* * *

Langit malam hari itu sangatlah gelap. Fuyuki sendiri hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kerutan di keningnya dan segera menutup tirai jendelanya. Tak lama setelah Fuyuki duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, suara petir pun terdengar, disusul dengan suara hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Fuyuki menghela nafas lelah.

Sepertinya hujan hanya berhenti sore tadi, karena pagi dan malamnya hujan kembali turun dengan deras. Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan di samping bantalnya. Membuka _flip_ nya dan segera mengetikkan pengalaman anehnya di hari itu pada Mao dan Ruri. Ia yakin, keduanya akan menanyakan kejadian hari kemarin. Tapi ia tak akan menceritakannya, karena itu untuk ia simpan sendiri.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit sebelum salah satu dari kedua sahabatnya itu membalas _email_ darinya. Dan ia pun segera membukanya dan membacanya. Dari Ruri. Wajahnya langsung terbelalak kala ia membaca pesan dari Ruri itu.

 _ **Hazel**_ **?! Kau tahu?! Itu Yamamoto Takeshi-** _ **kun**_ **dari klub baseball! Dia sangat terkenal 'tahu! Astaga! Dan pemuda berambut perak sebahu? Itu Gokudera Hayato-** _ **kun**_ **! Ia sangat populer di kalangan wanita! Ah~ Aku iri! Kau tahu, keduanya sangat terkenal di kalangan wanita di SMP Namimori! Mengenai pemuda berambut coklat dengan paras manis itu, kurasa ia teman Yamamoto-** _ **kun**_ **dan Gokudera-** _ **kun**_ **yang selalu bersama mereka... :3**

 **Seorang bocah lompat dari jendela?! Astaga! Kenapa bisa?! Dan lelaki yang kau sukai itu hanya bereaksi datar?! Apa ia punya hati? Arg... Kau pasti sedang tidak beruntung saat itu... Dan apa-apaan kabut itu? Kenapa ada kabut di area skolah?! OAO"**

 **Lalu, kenapa kau tak menceritakan yang terjadi kemarin?! Aku menunggu** _ **email**_ **darimu 'loh! XO**

Fuyuki menghela nafas pelan. Lalu mulai mengetikkan balasannya dengan cukup panjang -menurutnya.

 **Hee... Andalan klub baseball itu 'ya? Aku tak pernah melihatnya, jadi tak tahu. Mengenai Gokudera Hayato juga. Maaf Ruri, tapi aku tak begitu tertarik dengan adik kelas. :v**

 **Yup, dan reaksinya datar. Itu memang sudah sifat aslinya 'kok. Jadi aku tak begitu terkejut. Dan aku sama sekali tak tahu-menahu mengenai kabut yang tiba-tiba muncul disertai tawa aneh itu. Aku tak mau menceritakan yang terjadi kemarin! Itu rahasia! Oke,** _ **jaa**_ **~ :D**

Menghela nafas sejenak setelah ia selesai membalas _email_ dari Ruri. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, hampir jam sembilan malam. Tak lama setelah ia berbaring, ponselnya bergetar. Ia membuka _flip_ nya dan membaca _email_ yang masuk. Dari Mao.

 **Hee... Itu Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi dan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mereka memang selalu bertiga. Biasanya, Ketua klub tinju juga kadang muncul. Ah, namanya Sasagawa Ryohei. Lalu, seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut mirip nanas dengan** _ **eyepatch**_ **juga kadang ada. Oh ya, serta seorang bocah dengan pakaian sapi! Kurasa, ia bocah yang sama dengan bocah yang kau lihat melompat dari jendela itu. Wajar 'sih kau tak tahu, kau 'kan jarang memperhatikan sekitar. :p**

 **Kalau bocah itu, aku sudah sering melihatnya bertingkah aneh saat kita masih SMP. Ia selalu ada di sisi Sawada Tsunayoshi, mungkin adiknya? Soal kabut, aku tak begitu terkejut. Sudah banyak keanehan di Namimori. Jadi aku tak terlalu kaget sepertimu. :p**

Dua _emoticon_ menyebalkan yang didapatkan oleh Fuyuki, membuatnya harus merengut kesal karena Mao yang mengatakan semua itu dengan terang-terangan. Tapi, ia akui kalau Mao memang selalu tahu banyak mengenai lingkungan ia tinggal. Fuyuki sedikit iri. Ah, ia harus membalas _email_ dari Mao.

 **Uh... Kau tahu banyak.. Kurasa aku akan mulai memperhatikan sekitarku mulai besok. Terlalu banyak keanehan? Lain kali kau harus menceritakan keanehan-keanehan itu padaku 'ya! Karena sudah malam di sini,** _ **jaa**_ **~ :3**

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menutup ponselnya setelah ia pastikan kalau _email_ untuk Mao sudah terkirim. Ia pun segera mengatur posisi yang nyaman untuknya tidur dan segera bersiap tidur.

Hari yang melelahkan sudah ia jalani hari itu. Walau ia harus menghadapi berbagai situasi aneh karenanya. Tapi ia akan menunggu hari esok dan berharap besok akan menjadi hari yang baik untuknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Udah sampai sini... masih ada beberapa bagian lagi hingga mencapai konfliknya nanti. Sepertinya puisinya agak aneh 'ya? Saya gak biasa menulis puisi 'sih.. Oke, sekian dari saya. Silahkan saran dan kritiknya :3**


	5. Day 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano**

 **Storia (Versione Nuvola Guardiano Vongola Decimo) by Hikaru Kisekine**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, maybe OOC, 18OC, Fluff**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di hari kelima di awal semester baru. Sayangnya, Fuyuki harus berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan menuju sekolahnya karena ia bangun sedikit kesiangan tadi –setidaknya ia masih sempat untuk membuat bekal. Sehingga ia harus menguras banyak tenaganya di pagi itu agar tak berurusan dengan Kyouya yang –menurutnya- kalau marah sangat menyeramkan.

Setibanya di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia berhenti sebentar dan mulai mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari Kyouya yang biasanya berdiri di depan gerbang untuk memimpin pendisiplinan yang biasanya diadakan di depan gerbang sekolah. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan sosok Kyouya di sana.

Fuyuki mulai merasa aneh sekarang. Tak biasanya Kyouya tak hadir dalam acara pendisiplinan rutin itu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertanya langsung pada sang Wakil Ketua Komite Disipliner, Kusakabe Tetsuya, yang tengah berdiri di sisi kanan gerbang sekolah.

Fuyuki menghampiri Kusakabe dan menatapnya lekat, sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Di mana _Iinchou_?"

Datar dan terdengar sedikit mengancam. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya sejenak saat ia menyadari nada suaranya itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Tetsuya tak menganggap nada suaranya itu sebagai nada menantang.

Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, lalu menggaruk belakang tengkuknya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Fuyuki masih menatapnya lekat, mencoba menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda dengan gaya rambut unik itu.

"Memang ada urusan apa dengan Kyou- _san_? Tak biasanya seorang wanita menanyakan keadaanya..."

Merah. Fuyuki yakin wajahnya merah sempurna sekarang. Terlebih dengan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Tetsuya dengan senyum ragu. Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saat melihat reaksi Fuyuki.

"Tadi pagi, ia memintaku untuk menggantikan tugasnya hari ini. Hanya itu yang kutahu."

Fuyuki menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan terbelalak. Tak menyangka kalau sang Tangan Kanan hanya mengetahui sedikit informasi. Lalu ia berdecak kesal karenanya. Sedangkan Tetsuya menyeringai kecil menyadari decakkan yang dibuat Fuyuki itu.

Ia rasa, akan aneh jika melihat Bosnya itu jalan dengan wanita. Tapi, menurtnya itu juga akan menarik. Jadi, ia pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah buku _note_ kecil dari saku _gakuran_ nya, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Ini."

Tetsuya menyerahkan selembar kertas _note_ nya yang sudah ia sobek pada Fuyuki yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Fuyuki.

"Alamat Kyou- _san_. Kau khawatir padanya 'kan?"

Lagi, wajahnya kembali bersemu merah saat mendengar jawaban dari Tetsuya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan membaca alamat yang tertulis di sana, lalu kembali menatap Tetsuya lurus.

"Terima kasih, Kusakabe- _san_ ," ucap Fuyuki sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mulai pergi dari hadapan Tetsuya yang kini tersenyum puas.

Selama ini, Kusakabe Tetsuya selalu menganggap Bosnya itu sebagai atasan yang otoriter dan semaunya. Tapi di sisi lain ia menghormatinya dan menganggapnya seperti adik jika sang Bos dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan seperti saat kembali dari markas Kokuyou Geng dulu.

Tetsuya juga mengakui kalau ia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Bosnya –yang selama ia tahu- tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun. Dan ia sendiri pernah mempertanyakan mengenai ke _normal_ an Bosnya, terlebih karena usia Kyouya sudah tujuh belas tahun. Dan ia sedikit lega karena menyadari ada satu gadis yang menanyakan Bosnya itu pagi ini.

 _Setidaknya ada gadis yang mau dengannya... Aku sudah tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi._

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi, membuat beberapa murid yang tengah berada di dalam kelas memekik riang karena hari itu adalah hari terakhir berada di sekolah –hari Sabtu mereka libur. Membuat lorong-lorong penuh dengan para siswa yang memiliki tujuan sama, pulang.

Fuyuki sendiri tengah merapikan buku-bukunya dan alat tulisnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu kanannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan kertas _note_ yang diberikan oleh Kusakabe pagi tadi dari saku seragamnya, menatapnya sejenak dan tersenyum simpul.

Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, menyusuri lorong dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam kertas _note_ pemberian Kusakabe. Ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Kyouya. Karena setahu Fuyuki, Kyouya tak mungkin sampai tak datang ke sekolah yang selalu dilindunginya itu.

Setelah ia keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, ia pun kembali membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas _note_ tersebut. Untungnya, alamat yang tertera di kertas itu tak jauh dari sekolah. Dan untungnya, ia tahu alamat tersebut. Jadi, ia pun segera berjalan menuju alamat tersebut.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit berjalan hingga ia menemukan alamat yang tertera di kertas _note_ itu. Ia menatap rumah berpagar hitam dengan cat krem pada dinding luar rumah yang ada di hadapannya itu. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada papan nama yang ada di pagar rumah. Lalu tersenyum kecil setelah selesai memastikan kalau ia tak salah rumah.

Ia membuka pintu pagar yang untungnya tak dikunci itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah setelah ia menutup kembali pintu pagar. Memencet bel yang berada di sisi kiri pintu tiga kali. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedikit tegang karena sedikit takut. Ia akui, kalau ia takut dihajar karena ia datang ke rumah Kyouya tanpa izin si pemilik rumah.

Dan sejauh yang diingat Fuyuki mengenai Kyouya saat kanak-kanak, Kyouya seharusnya memiliki seorang ibu dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dengan manik _blue steel_ yang mirip Kyouya. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengannya. Jadi tak sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Fuyuki segera menatap ke depan dan mendapati Kyouya yang berdiri di depannya dengan kaus putih dan celana hitam pendek. Wajah Fuyuki memanas, mendapati Kyouya berdiri sambil bersandar pada daun pintu dengan keringat yang mengalir di keningnya.

Fuyuki menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Fuyuki segera tersadar, ia pun menatap Kyouya lurus dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut serius.

"Aku khawatir. Kau tak muncul di sekolah tadi!" jawab Fuyuki dengan nada suara yang sedikit ditinggikan. Kyouya mendengus kasar mendengar jawaban Fuyuki.

"Dapat alamatku dari mana?" Fuyuki tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan ini. Membuat Kyouya menatapnya dengan aneh. "Kusakabe- _san_!" jawab Fuyuki dengan senyuman lebar dan membuat Kyouya menatapnya dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Bisa lanjutkan di dalam saja?" tanya Fuyuki dengan senyum ragu. Kyouya pun menyingkir dari depan pintu dan membiarkan Fuyuki masuk. Lalu menutup pintu setelah Fuyuki masuk.

Berikutnya, Kyouya langsung melangkah menuju lantai dua. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang berasal dari Fuyuki padanya. Fuyuki sendiri hanya mengikuti Kyouya menuju lantai atas tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Dan Kyouya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak paling dekat dengan tangga. Fuyuki mengikutinya.

Mata Fuyuki sedikit terbelalak saat menyadari kalau ruangan tersebut sebuah kamar. Ia menatap sosok Kyouya yang sudah dalam posisi terbaring di tempat tidurnya –dengan posisi kakinya yang masih setengah menjuntai di pinggir kasur. Fuyuki akui kalau ia tak menyangka kalau Kyouya akan membawanya ke kamar.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Lalu mulai melangkah mendekati Kyouya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Menatap Kyouya yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan bawah sebelah kirinya. Fuyuki sedikit memajukkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengulurkan tangan kanannya hingga menyentuh kening Kyouya. Dan tindakkannya membuat Kyouya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Panas. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya saat menyadari suhu tubuh Kyouya yang benar-benar panas. Yang terpikirkan olehnya saat itu, adalah saat kemarin sore ia melihat kalau bagian bahu pada _gakuran_ dan rambut Kyouya yang agak basah. Bisa disimpulkan, kalau Kyouya sakit karena hujan-hujanan.

Ia pun segera menarik tangannya dari kening Kyouya. Sedangkan Kyouya langsung duduk dari posisinya dan menatap Fuyuki tajam. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan serius oleh Fuyuki.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Fuyuki serius. Kyouya mendengus.

"Pagi sudah."

Mata Fuyuki terbelalak dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamar tersebut, jam setengah empat sore. Ia berdecak sesaat dan menatap Kyouya tajam.

"Di mana dapurnya?"

"Kau mau apa?"

Fuyuki kembali berdecak sambil mengacak rambutnya sedikit gemas. Mengabaikan Kyouya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Masak, tentunya."

"Tak perlu."

Fuyuki kembali menatap Kyouya kesal. Dan dibalas tatapan datar oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kau sakit dan kau harus makan, Kyou- _kun_ ," ucap Fuyuki mencoba membujuk Kyouya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Kyouya kembali mendengus.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Fuyuki menghela nafas pelan. "Bubur, tentunya," balasnya dengan yakin dan dibalas tatapan tak suka oleh Kyouya.

"Apapun. Asal jangan bubur."

Kali ini Fuyuki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Jujur, Fuyuki beranggapan kalau Kyouya yang sekarang terlihat seperti seorang bocah keras kepala. Walau ia memang tahu kalau pada dasarnya Kyouya memang keras kepala.

"Baiklah. _Omelet_?" tanya Fuyuki mencoba merubah menu. Untuk sekarang, ia harus membuat Kyouya makan. Ya, itu dulu. Dan Kyouya membalasnya dengan anggukkan pelan. Fuyuki tersenyum lebar dan mulai berdiri dari posisinya, lalu menatap Kyouya lurus.

"Jadi, di mana dapurnya?" tanya Fuyuki mengulangi pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. "Di lantai bawah, dekat tangga."

Dan Fuyuki pun langsung berjalan keluar kamar setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia mulai menuruni tangga dan memasuki ruangan yang terletak paling dekat dengan tangga. Sebuah dapur. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar, lalu segera menghampiri kulkas yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan. Membukanya dan mendapati berbagai bahan masakan berada di sana.

Beberapa jenis sayuran dan sebuah daging berukuran piring. Ia pun kembali mengecek isi kulkas dan mendapati beberapa bumbu masakan siap saji. Ia sedikit kagum dengan isi kulkas Kyouya.

 _Tunggu... Aku tak melihat penghuni lain di rumah ini selain Kyouya. Lalu, untuk apa semua bahan masakan ini? Aku juga tak melihat_ Oba-san _sejak tadi. Di mana dia?_

"Apa kau masih lama?"

Lamunan Fuyuki pecah saat mendengar suara rendah khas milik Kyouya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyouya berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada. Fuyuki menggembungkan pipinya sesaat, lalu mengambil satu telur dari dalam kulkas dan segera menutup pintu kulkas tersebut. Lalu berbalik dan menatap Kyouya lurus.

"Kenapa ke sini? Kau harus istirahat 'kan?" tanya Fuyuki dengan nada kesal. Kyouya mendengus dan berjalan menuju kursi di meja makan, menariknya dan duduk di sana dengan sebelah tangannya yang menopang wajahnya yang menghadap ke arah Fuyuki.

"Mengawasi. Sebaiknya, kau segera membuatnya. Atau kau pulang saja."

Fuyuki memajukkan bibirnya kesal karena mendengar perkataan Kyouya yang cukup menyakitkan itu. Padahal niatnya 'kan baik.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Fuyuki dengan nada meninggi. Kyouya menatapnya datar dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Kalau terlalu lama, nanti di luar keburu gelap. Jadi, cepat buat dan langsung pulang."

Fuyuki diam mendengar ucapan Kyouya barusan. Apa itu berarti Kyouya mengkhawatirkannya? Entahlah, Fuyuki sendiri tak bisa menebak pikiran Kyouya. Tapi ia tetap memasak. Ia pun mulai memecahkan telur dan mengocoknya di dalam sebuah mangkuk. Mencoba mengabaikan Kyouya yang menatapnya dari posisinya duduk.

"Kyou- _kun_ , boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hm."

"Pagi tadi, siapa yang memasakkanmu makanan?"

Hening.

Fuyuki hanya tersenyum kecil mengetahui kalau Kyouya tak menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Ia terkekeh kecil setelahnya. Kyouya hanya membalas kekehan Fuyuki dengan decihan yang terdengar keras di telinga Fuyuki.

Kyouya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mulai menidurkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja makan. Mengabaikan Fuyuki yang mulai menggoreng telur.

"Kau sudah memasak nasinya?" tanya Fuyuki kemudian. Kyouya segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Fuyuki yang menatapnya lurus. Kyouya pun menunjuk ke arah _rice cooker_ yang terletak di sebelah kanan dapur di atas meja dapur. Fuyuki tersenyum kecil kemudian.

"Oke, sebentar lagi," ucap Fuyuki sambil mengambil piring dari dalam lemari yang berada di bawah meja dapur dan meletakkan telur yang telah matang itu ke atasnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Fuyuki pun meletakkan _omelet_ dengan nasi yang sudah selesai dibuatnya itu di hadapan Kyouya. Kyouya menatap Fuyuki sejenak dan mulai memakannya dalam diam. Sedangkan Fuyuki mulai menarik kursi yang terletak di seberang Kyouya dan duduk di sana sambil menatap Kyouya yang masih memakan masakannya dalam diam.

Ah, rasanya, Fuyuki menyukai situasi ini.

" _Nee_ , lain kali kau bisa memasakkanku sesuatu?" tanya Fuyuki dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Namun yang ia dapat adalah tatapan tajam dari Kyouya. Fuyuki terkekeh geli setelahnya. Jarang-jarang ia dapat menggoda Kyouya seperti barusan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kyouya selesai memakan _omelet_ dengan nasi yang dibuat Fuyuki. Fuyuki pun segera menaruh piring tersebut di _westafel_ dan mencucinya. Sedangkan Kyouya masih berada di posisinya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan kuali yang ia gunakan, Fuyuki pun segera kembali ke posisi duduknya di hadapan Kyouya.

"Sekarang, kau bisa pulang 'kan?"

Fuyuki menyipitkan kedua matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyouya barusan. Ia akui, ia merasa terusir. Sedangkan Kyouya hanya tersenyum kecil mengetahui reaksi Fuyuki.

"Ini."

Manik _amethyst_ milik Fuyuki melebar saat melihat sebuah tiket berada di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyouya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Kyouya tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Fuyuki.

"Tetsu memberikannya padaku kemarin. Anggap saja balasan untuk hari ini."

Fuyuki pun mengambil tiket tersebut dan membacanya sejenak. Manik matanya membulat saat membaca bagian yang memberitahukan kalau tiket itu dapat berlaku untuk rombongan selama ada satu tiket itu. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyouya yang kini menyeringai di hadapannya.

"Itu cukup untuk balas budi 'kan?"

Fuyuki tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat. Sebuah tiket untuk Taman Bermain yang dapat berlaku untuk rombongan. Tapi Fuyuki sadar kalau ia tak dapat pergi ke Taman Bermain dengan Ruri dan Mao. Dan sebuah ide yang cukup gila –baginya- terlintas di pikirannya. Ia kembali menatap Kyouya.

"Kau bisa pergi denganku?"

Fuyuki menatap Kyouya penuh harap, sedangkan Kyouya menatapnya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Fuyuki menelan ludahnya karena Kyouya tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa denganku?"

Fuyuki kembali menelan ludahnya dan menatap Kyouya lurus. Karena ia tak bisa berbohong pada Kyouya, jadi ia putuskan untuk jujur saja.

"Ruri dan Mao sedang di luar negri. Kedua orangtuaku sedang berada di luar negri juga. Tak ada yang bisa kuajak. Dan aku benci jalan-jalan sendiri. Jadi?"

Kyouya mendengus pelan dan menimbang-nimbang sesaat, sebelum mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban. Senyum Fuyuki kembali mengembang. Melihat senyum Fuyuki yang mengembang, Kyouya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, pulang sekarang."

Fuyuki hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukkan. Ia pun segera menuju lantai atas, ke kamar Kyouya untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur Kyouya. Dan ia pun kembali ke bawah setelah mengambil tasnya. Sedangkan Kyouya sudah menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya yang sudah terbuka.

"Nanti ambil jalan memutar saja," ucap Kyouya setelah Fuyuki berdiri di sampingnya. Fuyuki menatapnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung. Sedangkan Kyouya hanya membalasnya dengan mengacak surai hitam Fuyuki.

"Banyak berandalan di dekat _konbini_ yang dekat halte. Jadi, ambil jalan memutar."

Fuyuki hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk dengan senyum simpul.

"Oh ya, besok pagi aku ke sini 'ya!" ucap Fuyuki dengan senyum simpul. Toh, alasannya untuk menjenguk Kyouya. Sedangkan Kyouya hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan tidak setuju. Membuat Fuyuki menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tak perlu ke sini. Besok jam sembilan pagi di Taman Kota."

Fuyuki memperdalam kerutan di keningnya saat mendengar perintah Kyouya barusan. Sedangkan Kyouya membalasnya dengan senyum miring.

"Kita ke Taman Bermain besok. Tiketnya aku yang pegang."

"Tunggu! Demammu-"

"Besok sudah sembuh."

Fuyuki menatap Kyouya tak percaya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, demam paling cepat sembuh dalam waktu tiga hari. Mustahil jika dalam satu hari.

"Aku bukan Herbivora lemah yang perlu selalu kau perhatikan, Fuki."

Fuyuki memajukan bibir bawahnya mendengar itu. Karena menurutnya ucapan barusan itu lebih mirip sindiran untuknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, batalkan rencana itu jika kau masih demam. Mengerti?" ucap Fuyuki memberikan syarat. Kyouya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Baiklah."

Fuyuki mengangguk singkat mendengar persetujuan Kyouya. Lalu, ia pun segera pamit dan segera pulang dengan mengambil jalan memutar –sesuai saran Kyouya. Bagaimanapun ia tetap takut dengan berandalan. Toh, ia sama sekali tak bisa berkelahi, jadi ia harus menghindar dari perkelahian.

* * *

Jam delapan malam, di kamar Fuyuki. Ia baru saja selesai mengetikkan _email_ untuk kedua sahabatnya. Dirinya sendiri kini tengah berbaring di dalam kamarnya. Ia akui kalau ia merasa gugup untuk acara besok. Walau ia sendiri ragu kalau Kyouya dapat sembuh dalam satu hari.

Sepuluh menit setelah pikirannya melayang pada apa yang terjadi satu hari itu. Ponselnya pun bergetar, tanda kalau ada _email_ yang sampai ke ponselnya. Ia segera membuka _flip_ ponselnya dan menatap balasan yang sampai dari Mao.

 **Hee... Aku tak percaya kalau kau se** _ **agresif**_ **itu, Yuki-** _ **chan**_ **... Tapi tak apa 'sih. Kurasa, keberadaan kami di luar negri bisa menjadi keuntungan untukmu juga 'kan? Setidaknya, kau harus tampil cantik untuk acara besok! Itu kencan pertamamu 'kan? :)**

Wajah Fuyuki langsung memerah membacanya. Terutama pada bagian kata 'kencan' yang disebutkan Mao. Ia mendengus sekilas dan segera mengetikkan balasannya.

 **Uh... Dia juga pernah bilang kalau aku** _ **agresif**_ **. Kurasa sudah dua atau tiga kali ia berkata begitu padaku... Yup, ini salah satu keuntungan kalian berada di luar negri untukku! Terima kasih! Um... Aku akan berusaha! Oke, sampai nanti, sudah malam di sini.** _ **Oyasumi**_ **~! :3**

Ia mendesah pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Di saat yang bersamaan, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia segera membuka _email_ baru yang diterimanya. Dari Ruri. Ia tersenyum kecil. Menurutnya, acara besok lebih cocok jika ia mencari nasihat dari Ruri yang tahu banyak soal percintaan.

 **Kencan? Ah, kau harus pakai pakaian yang cocok! Oh ya, kau pernah bilang kalau ia cocok dengan warna hitam 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau memakai** _ **dress**_ **dengan warna hitam perpaduan putih? Berdoa saja, semoga pakaian kalian cocok! Oh ya, jangan telat! Pria sangat mudah kecewa jika pasangannya terlambat dalam datang ke kencan! Dan semoga sukses~! X3**

Fuyuki terkekeh pelan dan sangat berterima kasih atas saran dari Ruri yang sangat membantu itu. Toh, ia memang sama sekali tak tahu-menahu mengenai kencan. Berbeda dengan Ruri yang sudah lama berpacaran dengan kekasihnya dan sudah sering kencan. Jadi, Fuyuki pun segera membalas _email_ dari Ruri.

 **Terima kasih atas sarannya, Ruri-** _ **chan**_ **!~ Lain kali aku akan membalas kebaikkanmu ini!~ Oke, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlambat! Dan terima kasih atas semangatnya! Doakan aku 'yaa~! :3**

Selesai membalas _email_ dari Ruri, ia pun segera menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan ia pun segera bersiap untuk besok. Karena ia sangat menantikan hari esok, terutama bagian kencannya.

 _Besok harus bangun pagi!_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Hari keempat di awal semester baru, jam istirahat di SMP Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang berbincang mengenai liburan terakhir mereka di pinggir lorong bersama Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Terkadang ia menimpali cerita Takeshi dengan tawa, dan terkadang ia melerai Hayato yang sejak dulu tak bisa akrab dengan Takeshi –hanya Hayato yang sulit akrab, Takeshi sendiri mencoba akrab dengan Hayato.

Mereka berbicara cukup lama, hingga sebuah suara tawa khas anak kecil terdengar dari ujung lorong. Ketiganya menoleh serempak ke ujung lorong, tak terkecuali para murid yang tengah berada di lorong tersebut juga. Dan mereka mendapati seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan gaya afro, serta pakaian corak sapi itu tengah tertawa dengan sebuah granat tangan berwarna _pink_ di tangannya.

Tsuna menatap bocah tersebut –Lambo- dengan pandangan terbelalak, Hayato berdecih sebal, dan Takeshi hanya tertawa dengan kaku. Bocah itu pun berlari ke arah ketiganya dengan sebuah seringai yang terlihat jelas. Hayato segera mengeluarkan dinamit miliknya dan bersiap melemparnya pada Lambo. Sayangnya, ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu karena Tsuna melarangnya.

Tsuna melarang Hayato menggunakan dinamit bukannya tanpa alasan. Tsuna hanya tak mau berurusan dengan Kyouya hanya karena Hayato menghancurkan lorong sekolah dengan dinamitnya.

Sebelum Lambo sampai di hadapan Tsuna, sebuah suara tawa aneh terdengar. Membuat para siswa yang berada di lorong tersebut lari memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing karena takut. Tsuna menelan ludahnya, Hayato berdecak sebal, dan Takeshi hanya terbengong mendengar suara tawa itu. Bahkan Lambo sampai berhenti dari larinya dan segera menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Bocah sapi, kau berhutang anggur padaku."

Lambo memekik keras saat menyadari sosok pemuda dengan rambut _indigo_ model nanas muncul dari belakangnya tak lama setelah sebuah kabut aneh muncul. Lambo bergidik ngeri saat menatap pemuda tersebut –Rokudou Mukuro- yang tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya.

Setelahnya, Lambo berteriak ketakutan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia berlari menyusuri lorong secepat mungkin, mencoba menghindar dari Mukuro yang masih mengejarnya. Dan saat tengah berlari, Lambo tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuatnya jatuh. Termasuk granat tangan miliknya yang bergulir hingga membentur pintu sebuah ruangan yang berada di sebelah Lambo jatuh.

Sebuah ledakan pun terjadi, bersamaan dengan suara petir yang berasal dari luar gedung –karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Setelah ledakan itu terjadi, Lambo mencoba bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya sambil menahan tangisannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, kabut tipis kembali muncul memenuhi lorong tempat Lambo berdiri.

Lambo menelan ludahnya sambil menahan tangisnya. Sayangnya, ia gagal. Ia pun berteriak histeris dan segera berlari memasuki ruangan yang berada di sebelahnya sambil berlari kencang hingga ia tak sengaja terlempar jatuh ke luar jendela yang kacanya pecah akibat pintu ruangan yang terpental. Beruntungnya, ia jatuh ke semak-semak dan selamat. Walau ia basah kuyup akibat hujan.

Ah sepertinya Lambo harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkelahi dengan Hayato hari itu.

Sedangkan di ruangan tempat Lambo jatuh tadi, tengah berdiri Mukuro dan Kyouya yang saling berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Kyouya dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya dan Mukuro dengan _trident_ di tangannya. Kyouya menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan berbahaya, sedangkan Mukuro menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan dan sebuah seringai mengejek. Setelahnya, pertempuran _kecil_ terjadi.

Ah, sepertinya Mukuro harus menagih anggur miliknya yang dicuri Lambo kemarin di lain waktu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Omakenya itu penjelasan singkat(?) atas kejadian yang terjadi di ruangan Kyouya di chapter sebelumnya. Bagian satu dari fic ini hampir selesai... Rencananya, bagian duanya itu bagian Future Arc. Saya minta maaf jika chara di sini OOC –terutama untuk Hibari Kyouya. Saya hanya berfantasi saja di sini. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih atas review dan saran yang sudah diberikan. Oke, sekian dari saya. Silahkan saran dan kritiknya. :)**


End file.
